


Soy tuyo a pesar de todo

by Akaashedebokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, haikyuu omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto
Summary: Tsukkishima odiaba el hecho de haber nacido omega, no tenía nada contra los de su  segundo género pero para él hubiera sido muchísimo mejor ser un simple beta.Debido a su condición había tenido que renunciar a su más grande pasión.Lo peor, querían casarlo con un alfa completamente imbécil y mujeriego.Abandonando todo lo que conocía, lo encuentra a él.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. NOTAS INICIALES

Bueno, sé que me van a querer matar pero esta historia está rondando por mi cabeza hace tiempo, espero la disfruten.

Tengo planeado que sea una historia corta pero mis historias nunca hacen lo que quiero así que esperemos juntas y veamos como nnos va.

En esta historia la pareja principal obviamente sera Kuroo y Tsukkishima, mencionaré otras parejas pero trataré de no darles mucha importancia, como creo que notarán en la descripción es un omegaverse y trataré de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, no prometo nada.

Sobre las actualizaciones tampoco prometo nada XD las personitas bellas que me siguen desde hace tiempo saben que soy una adulta con un buen de responsabilidades y que por lo mismo no actualizo como quisiera pero lo dejo claro

NO DEJARÉ NINGUNA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA!!!!! 

Bueno, eso es todo, y en minutos tendrán el primer capítulo.


	2. 1

El Partido se encontraba en suspenso, era el último tiempo fuera dentro de todo el partido, Kei estaba ansioso, de verdad le hubiera gustado poder jugar y ayudar a ganar pero sus padres se lo habían prohíbo al entrar a la universidad, no importaba, ya se había acostumbrado, pero algo que nunca permitió que le quitaran es el seguir frecuentando a sus amigos, porque admitía que eso eran, sus amigos.

-Vamos, par de idiotas –murmura Kei, observando como los aludidos (como si pudieran escucharlo), volteaban y lo observaban, y éste solo les asentía.

El juego comenzó y era turno de Wakatoshi de servir, el chico no le caía bien pero tenía que admitir su talento innato, el saque fue bueno y marcó un saque as, alzó la vista mientras festejaban y del otro lado de las gradas se encontraba Oikawa e Iwaizumi, el primero de éstos tenía una enorme barriga y una cara de fastidio y alegría mezcladas, cosa que le hizo reir.

El partido siguió con enormes e intrépidas jugadas por parte de los dos equipos, porque debía admitirlo, los estadounidenses eran buenísimos pero no pudieron hacer nada contra el "saque asesino" de Kageyama, que a pesar de no llevar la fuerza extrema de Wakatoshi junto con la puntería y exactitud del de Oikawa, era un arma definid y peligrosa; si a eso le sumas el ataque rápido de Hinata, el cual fue perfeccionado por el mismísimo Oikawa, no había duda de quienes fueron los ganadores.

Cuando el par de idiotas celebraron, levantaron el puño y todos en su equipo hicieron lo mismo para después voltear al cielo y señalarlo, cosa que hizo estremecer a Kei cuando del otro lado Oikawa hacía lo mismo, la prensa sabía que era porque el equipo nacional había perdido a uno de sus mejores jugadores, pero nadie a parte de ellos sabía a quién se referían; Tsukkishima agradeció con un leve asentimiento y salió de ahí, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Kei, ya era hora de que salieras –dijo la hermosa Omega peli castaña que lo esperaba en la enorme camioneta- estos lugares no son apropiados para un Omega.

-No te quejes madre, es lo único que pedí y exigí que se me respetara, así que no empieces por favor –contestó Kei mientras su madre ponía mala cara pero no decía nada al respecto.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que te apures a tomar un baño y que te vistas rápidamente, tendremos visitas y no quiero que te veas desaliñado –le menciona su madre- y no, esta vez no dejaré que no te presentes. 

-No pensaba decir nada –le responde Kei- pero espero que no sea esa ridícula ropa para omega el conjunto que seleccionaste para mi madre.

-Kei Tsukkishima –murmura la castaña- espero que salgas con la ropa que seleccioné.

-Solo si no es la que te mencioné –dice Kei.

-KeI, es en serio.

-Yo también hablo en serio –dice Kei mientras el paisaje va cambiando, las casa se iban viendo más y más grandes, obviamente la fortuna de cada familia se veía en cada casa que pasaban. Cuando llegaron a su vivienda, Kei sintió como sus alas eran coartadas, nuevamente, por sus padres.

Sin esperar a su madre Kei salió del automóvil y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la casa, ignorando el llamado de su madre; cuando llegó a su habitación vió en ella la ridícula vestimenta que le habían seleccionado, tomando un encendedor junto al montoncito de ropa y corroborando que en el corredor no hubiera cosas inflamables, roció en el montón de ropa un poco de alcohol que tenía en su botiquín de primeros auxilios para enseguida encender las prendas; en cuanto la ropa comenzó a quemarse, sus padres aparecieron por las escaleras y con cara horrorizada, en especial su madre, vieron como la ropa se consumía rápidamente.

-Bien, ahora, que me voy a poner –murmura Kei mientras ignora los gritos de su padre, había trabado la puerta con uno de los muebles que tenía en su habitación y agradecía, nuevamente a sus amigos, el no dejarlo ser débil y perder su condición física.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de Tsukkishima, los invitados ya llevaban por lo menos 20 minutos de haber llegado, eran amigos íntimos de la familia y sabían perfectamente del carácter del hijo menor, la madre de Kei a pesar de ser amable con ellos, dejaba notar su enfado y ansiedad mediante sus feromonas.

-Permítanme un momento, iré a ver qué pasa con mi hijo menor –menciona la omega pero antes de que pueda si quiera levantarse el aludido entra en la habitación, su vestimenta era casual pero no era lo que se esperaba que un omega utilizara como vestimenta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el chico entraba y saludaba con una enorme indiferencia, los padres de éste solo guardaron su enojo porque aparte de la vestimenta, se habían dado cuenta que estaba utilizando supresores, lo que evitaba que sus feromonas salieran.

-Hola Kei –se acerca el menor de los Terushima, un alfa atractivo y divertido, pero que a Kei le parecía bastante idiota- sigues igual de hermoso que antes.

-Umm, sí, gracias –le responde Kei, ignorando la mano que le es ofrecida y se sienta descuidadamente en uno de los sillones individuales de la enorme habitación.

-Sí...bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos –menciona el padre de Kei, retomando la plática de negocios que él y el señor Terushima tenían con anterioridad; mientras tanto, las señoras conversaban sobre cualquier tema banal, común en mujeres de alta sociedad.

Para Kei este tipo de reuniones le parecían aburridas, sobre todo desde que su hermano no participaba en ellas, extrañaba cuando podían platicar de volleyball, de dinosaurios, de fresas o cualquier otro tema que les gustara a ambos.

-Dime Kei ¿cómo has estado? –pregunta Terushima interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, logrando que Kei chasquee la lengua.

-Obviamente bien –dice Kei molesto- es bastante obvio ¿no crees?

-Si...bueno-empezó a balbucear Terushima, lo que provocó el fastidio del rubio que solo se levantó por un vaso de licor.

-Kei-chan –le habla su madre- no puedes beber eso, esas son bebidas de alfa, debes de tomar agua o jugo, los omegas no deben beber licor.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta –le dice Kei mientras bebe un sorbo de licor- hace mucho que bebo esto.

-No se preocupe señora Tsukkishima –interviene Terushima- a mi no me molesta que beba, es agradable saberlo, así cuando estemos casados podre beber con él sin tener el temor de que le haga daño –sonríe Terushima, ganándose un asentimiento y suspiro de alivio por parte de la madre de Kei.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Kei en voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

-¿Kei? –le habla en tono de advertencia a su hijo.

-¿Cómo está eso de "cuando estemos casados" que dijo éste? –preguntó anonadado Kei.

-Si hijo, no te habíamos comentado que estás comprometido con este agradable jovencito –le dijo su madre sonriente- no fue a propósito pero con los arreglos de la boda y todo eso se nos olvido comentarte, mejor partido no puedes encontrar.

-Era una sorpresa que todos te teníamos querido –menciona la madre de Terushima, una mujer amable y tierna que , desgraciadamente, a Kei le caía muy bien.

-Pues va a ser más sorpresa para ustedes saber que no me pienso casar con este idiota –responde Kei.

\-------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde Kei salía de la mansión de sus padres con una pequeña maleta en la que llevaba un par de cambios de ropa, su medicina para el celo, supresores, su celular y el poco dinero en efectivo que tenía consigo.

-¡Kei! –le grito una señora mayor, que se acercó rápidamente al rubio- mi pequeño bebé –Kei abrazó a su nana- ten esto pequeño, es poco pero de algo te ha de servir, le avisaré a tu hermano, buscaré la manera, ahora busca donde quedarte y no te preocupes por nada más, que te ayuden a avisarle a tu hermano.

-Sé mam –le responde Kei- gracias, ya tengo con quien irme, tengo donde quedarme, así que no te preocupes.

-Mi niño, cuídate.

Kei caminó un poco más de 10 minutos cuando escucho el motor de una motocicleta, volteó a ver hacia donde se escucho el ruido y vislumbro a la pareja de idiotas, eran seguidos por una enorme camioneta, era obvio que por más que les hubiera pedido discreción a sus amigos, éstos no lo iban a decir; ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a él.

-Sube megane-kun –le dijo Oikawa desde el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta- no son horas para que un omega sin marcar este en la calle y ustedes dos ¡BÁJENLE AL ESCÁNDALO!

-Cállate tú también Mierdakawa, haces más escándalo que ellos –reclama Iwaizumi para que inmediatamente después el par de idiotas lleguen a su lado y el más bajito de todos lo abrace levemente para después ayudar a su novio a meter la maleta del rubio en la cajuela de la camioneta.

-Anda Tsukki, vamos a casa –le dice Hinata, lo que hace que Tsukki aguante las lágrimas y que todos respeten el silencio que él mantiene.

-Vamos –dice Kei mientras se sube y recibe de parte del "gran rey" un pequeño paquete de pañuelos desechables que agradece y conforme avanza la camioneta y motocicleta, Kei se despide de la vida que siempre había conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste
> 
> Besos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	3. 2

Cuando despertó, el delicioso olor a comida cocinándose, invadió su habitación, ese fue uno de los pequeños detalles que le recordó que ya no se encontraba en su casa y eso lo hizo entrar un poco en pánico, hasta que unos suaves golpes a la puerta lo hicieron despertar.

-Permiso –dice Iwaizumi que pasa con una bandeja con comida en las manos y es seguido de Oikawa que lleva un enome batido de chocolate- ¿cómo te encuentras Tsukkishima?

-Pues me estaba a punto de dar un ataque de pánico si ustedes no hubieran entrado –responde el rubio mientras la bandeja es puesta en uno de los burós- gracias por la comida.

-Tranquilo lentes-kun, aquí no te va a pasar nada –le dice Oikawa mientras se sienta junto a él y suelta feromonas maternas que relajan al rubio.

-Come tranquilo Tsukki, disfruta de la mañana porque en la tarde vamos a tener visitas –dice Iwaizumi, con tono de advertencia.

-Hinata y Kageyama no se quedaron callados ¿verdad?

-De hecho fue Wakatoshi el que lo mencionó –dice Tooru- sabes que su abuela también es una persona de dinero, así que obviamente se enteró de inmediato y bueno, ya te imaginas que pasó después.

-Entiendo, pero mejor les ayudo a hacer algo, me siento mal de no hacer nada –respondió Tsukki.

-No te preocupes, mejor ve movilizándote para cuando lleguen los demás –le dice Tooru que se levanta y sale de la habitación junto con Iwaizumi.

Las horas pasaron y Kei se preparó para lo que venía, no es como si se llevara de maravillas con todos los del equipo de volley pero de alguna u otra forma, con el paso de los años, llegaron a conocerse y llevarse relativamente bien, así que siempre se tenían los unos a los otros, incluyéndolo a él, que a pesar de ya no estar en el equipo después de entrar a la universidad.

Cuando llegaron casi todos los miembros al departamento de los Iwaizumi, Kei estaba más que estresado, no quería dar molestias a nadie, pero sabía que él solo no podría hacerlo, necesitaba un empleo urgente y todos lo sabían, por eso eran las discusiones a viva voz de todos.

-Ya basta –dijo Daichi que iba llegando con Suga que rápidamente fue junto a Tsukki- no puede ser posible que no se calmen.

-Ya llegó el padre del Karasuno –dijo Tooru, lo que hizo reír a todos.

-Daichi, tranquilo –le dice Suga- antes que nada gracias por recibirnos a todos –dice dirigiendo su mirada a Tooru e Iwaizumi- lo siguiente es saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que te pasó Tsukki, algo nos mencionó Wakatoshi-kun.

-Y ahí está la madre –murmuró Tooru, logrando que todos rieran bajito y que Daichi lo volteara a ver mal.

-Bueno pues pasó lo siguiente...-y fue cuando Tsukki empezó a contar todo, a lo que había renunciado, el compromiso, la universidad, el voleibol, sus sueños y aspiraciones.

-Bueno, tus padres se merecen el tipo de reacción que tuviste –dijo Atsumu Miya.

-Son unos imbéciles- dijo su gemelo.

-Miya, compórtense –dice Suga recibiendo un "sé madre" por parte de los gemelos que hizo reír a todos.

-Bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Daichi.

-Bueno, tengo que conseguir un empleo y ver que pasa con mi Universidad...-menciona el rubio que es interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta, que es atendida por Iwaizumi que a los pocos minutos entra a la habitación junto a Wakatoshi.

-Vaca, llegas tarde junto a ternerito-chan –dice Oikawa mientras Wakatoshi, con la caballerosidad que le conoce el rubio, ofrece el único asiento a Shirabu que pone mala cara al oír su apodo.

-Disculpen, una reunión con mi abuela me entretuvo de más –dice con su sensual voz (según Hinata, Suga y Atsumu) Wakatoshi- ¿de qué hablaban?

-De que Kei tiene que encontrar un trabajo, y ver qué hacer con la Universidad.

-Por la Universidad no te preocupes –dijo Wakatoshi- mi abuela la va a pagar, pero a cambio quiere que pintes para ella varios cuadros y participes más en sus exposiciones de arte, ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí no hay problema, tu abuela es una magnifica conocedora de arte –dice el rubio- el único problema es que no tengo mis materiales, todos los dejé en casa de mis padres porque no podía cargar con todos ellos.

-Para eso estoy aquí –dice Shirabu- sabes que mis padres tienen tiendas dedicadas a materiales escolares, librerías y todo eso, ellos te proporcionaran de material con la única condición de que menciones en tu escuela donde compras tus materiales, y si logras que mis padres y los de tu universidad lleguen a un convenio para que las tiendas de mis padres sean recomendadas por los profesores, creo que tendrías material gratis de por vida.

-Bueno, eso es un poco difícil que lo logre, no me llevo muy bien con las personas en mi carrera –responde Kei.

-Por los materiales no te preocupes, en un principio te los compraremos nosotros ¿verdad Daichi? –dice Suga.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-Ahora el problema es el trabajo y un lugar con el espacio suficiente para que pueda trabajar –dice Kageyama- conozco un lugar que le puede servir pero no es muy seguro que digamos y eso es primordial.

-No te burles "rey"

-No me burlo, idiota –responde el pelinegro con un gesto de molestia en el rostro- eres un omega y eso no te vuelve menos importante o menos persona pero si necesitas cuidarte, ¿qué pasaría si entras en celo y no hay nadie para protegerte o no tienes las medidas de protección adecuadas donde vivas? ¿Qué harías si entra un alfa y te toma y marca a la fuerza, serías feliz con eso?

-Kageyama, tranquilo –le dice Hinata al ver a su pareja furiosa.

-No, él debe de entender porque nos preocupamos y dejar esa estúpida actitud prepotente –menciona el alfa- sino lo quisiéramos como un amigo o en nuestro caso como un hermano, nadie hubiera acudido a su pedido de ayuda y nadie estaría aquí, tratando de buscar la manera de resolver un poco su situación.

Cuando termino de hablar el alfa solo pudo salir del departamento, dejando a todos callados, siendo seguido por Hinata que solo mencionó que iba a calmarlo para que pudiera entrar nuevamente. La declaración había dejado a Kei con un nudo en la garganta, no había muchas personas que lo habían confrontado, solo tenía a una persona en mente, Tadashi, que no podía estar ahí porque estaba de luna de miel con Yachi, en algún lugar de su tour a Europa que los hermanos Tsukkishima les habían regalado.

-Me duele decirlo pero Tobio tiene razón –dice Oikawa,

-¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a ver el lugar y checamos que es lo que le hace falta? –pregunta Osamu- por lo menos yo le puedo regalar unos muebles para su ropa y artículos de aseo personal.

-Yo ropa de cama y una pequeña estufa –dice Atsumu.

-Nosotros aparte del material le podemos regalar un pequeño refrigerador que tenemos guardado y está en perfectas condiciones –dice Daichi.

-Yo le compraré ropa –dice Shirabu.

-El lugar que les menciono es de mi propiedad, no necesitarías pagarme renta el primer año, cuenta con los servicios básicos, agua, gas, luz, pero es un lugar frío así que Hinata y yo te vamos a dar un sistema climático para que no te vayas a enfermar, además te ayudaré con las medidas de seguridad –dice Kageyama.

-Te llevaré cosas para decorar y una pequeña alacena que tenemos en casa –dice Hinata.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias –dice Kei que, sin poder evitarlo, comienza a llorar.

-No agradezcas, lentes-kun- dice Oikawa- por mi parte creo que sé de un lugar para que puedas trabajar.

-¿Dónde? –preguntaron Iwaizumi, Daichi y Ushijima.

-Con Bokuto y Kuuro por supuesto –responde el castaño.

-Por supuesto que no –respondieron los tres, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Son alfas, mierdakawa –dice Iwaizumi.

-Sí, pero Bokuto está enlazado con Akaashi, no le haría nada –dice Tooru- el idiota mayor no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Akaashi, recuerden como era en la universidad.

-Pero Kuroo no está enlazado –dice Wakatoshi.

-Pero vive enamorado del gato sarnoso que el imbécil tiene por pareja.

-Eso no sirve –dice Daichi- Kenma es un beta y lo sabes.

-No va a pasar nada, no puedo pensar en otras personas que ayudarían tanto a Tsukki, además, sus habilidades de dibujo les vendrían bien.

-Basura no digas tonterías –le advierte Hajime.

-Tobio-kun, ¿dónde queda el lugar que mencionas?

-Como a 20 minutos caminando de la Universidad de Kei ¿por qué? –pregunta Kageyama mientras entra al departamento un poco más tranquilo seguido de Hinata.

-Porque está perfecto, el lugar donde trabajaría Kei queda más o menos por su universidad –dice Tooru- no pueden negar que es perfecto, así Tsukki no tendría porque estarse trasladando tantas horas entre un lugar y otro, gastaría poco y así poder ahorrar para lo que faltara.

-Oikawa...-comienza a decir Daichi pero es Suga quien lo interrumpe.

-Dejemos que Kei decida eso –dice tranquilamente Suga- siempre puede usar supresores de olor y en sus celos pedirles permiso, obvio solo si acepta trabajar con ellos, ¿Qué dices Kei?

-Me gustaría conocerlos y ver el lugar para ver si conviene o no.

-Perfecto, deja agendo una cita con ellos para comer mañana a eso de las tres de la tarde –dice Tooru sin esperar una confirmación por parte de los presentes.

-Nosotros no vamos a poder ir a la comida –dice Atsumu- tenemos un viaje familiar, aprovechamos las vacaciones para ir con nuestros padres a Europa y nuestro avión sale a las 7 de la noche, discúlpanos por no acompañarte Tsukki.

-No hay problema –dice el rubio- al contrario, gracias por ayudarme.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos –dice Otsamu- nos vemos mañana a las ¿ocho de la mañana? Cada quien lleve lo que se comprometió a regalarle para que tenga todo desde mañana ¿si?

-Claro –respondieron los alfas de la reunión.

-Pues bueno, que descansen- dicen los Miya para salir del departamento.

-Bueno, la cita ya está hecha-dice Tooru, así que ¿quieren pizza para comer?

Y con un asentimiento por parte de todos los presentes Tooru llama a la pizzería y ordena pizzas, mas papas y demás chucherías para los presentes que solo lo escuchan hablar, los omegas y Tobio hablan tranquilamente mientras los otros tres alfas y Shirabu tienen un mal presentimiento por la cita con Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo.


	4. 3

Eran las 7 de la mañana y todos se encontraban en el "pequeño lugar" que le ofreció Kageyama y de verdad que nadie podía ver lo pequeño en ese espacio. El lugar abarcaba casi toda la manzana en donde se hallaba, era una bodega para ser exactos, de una sola planta, no era exageradamente alta y en la parte de atrás había un jardín bastante bonito, Oikawa se burlaba de Kageyama y su extraño concepto de pequeño, cuando entraron el lugar está parcialmente limpio y eso logro que todos suspiraran.

-Vienen a darle mantenimiento una vez cada quince días, la estaba rentando a un familiar pero ya no la va a utilizar, el problema con la seguridad que les menciono es la parte del jardín, la puerta que da a él no tiene seguros, no creí necesario porque está bardeado pero no sé como veas.

-Me encantó el jardín, no lo quiero quitar, ya veré como lo arreglo –respondió Kei.

-¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos en acción?- dice Daichi- todos menos tú Tooru, tu ayúdanos a limpiar las ventanas y acomodando las cosas de decoración.

-Sí, con lo enorme que estás no debes hacer esfuerzos –dijo Ushijima, provocando que todos se rieran y el aludido comenzara a insultar a Ushijima con todos los sinónimos de vaca e idiota que encontrara.

Cuando terminaron todo se veía un poco más cálido, para Tsukki el lugar era perfecto, tenía mucho espacio para poder pintar y de cierta forma era confortable, el color de las paredes no le gustaba, el color anaranjado no era su favorito, así que cuando juntara dinero compraría algo de pintura; todos estaban cansados, los Miya se habían ido cuando vieron que todo estaba casi terminado, pero antes de irse le recordaron a Tsukki que podría llamarlo cuando necesitar algo.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir también –les dijo Hinata- perdona por no quedarnos pero es el cumple de Natsu y le van a hacer una pequeña celebración.

-No se preocupen, ya hicieron mucho por mi –le dice Tsukki.

-Ten –dice Kageyama mientras le entrega la llave de la enorme bodega- la llave de la puerta, no te preocupes, tus cosas estarán bien aquí, además el material de ellas es de buena calidad, de todas formas, tiene una alarma que se activan si intentan forzar la entrada.

-Gracias

-Además vivimos a treinta minutos de aquí –dice muy alegre Hinata- si necesitas algo estaremos aquí en poco tiempo.

-Gracias Sho-le dice Tsukki que recibe un pequeño abrazo del pelirrojo que sale junto a Kageyama.

Eran cuarto para las tres cuando Tsukki estaba cerca del lugar de la cita, todos habían regresado a sus casas a prepararse y él se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba para nada el baño del lugar, necesitaba más luz y una mejor ducha, si podía una tina de bronce.

-Sí, eso estaría bien –murmura Tsukki para sí mismo cuando choca con alguna persona- disculpa, iba distraído.

-No hay problema –le dice la persona que no se detiene a recibir la disculpa sino que sigue su camino y solo deja un agradable olor a tabaco en las fosas nasales del rubio, eso y un tono de voz que en verdad le encantó –que lástima –suspira al saber que no volverá a verlo ni escucharlo y fue cuando su celular sonó.

-Ya se tardó –dice Suga con preocupación- él no es así, debió de haber pasado algo.

-Daichi, ¿qué te parece si salimos a buscarlo? –pregunta Iwaizumi.

-No tienen planes ¿verdad? –pregunta Suga.

-No, Akaashi y yo estamos bien, nos preocupa el chico que dicen.

-Yo iba a salir con Kenma pero tuvo problemas y ya no se va a poder –menciona Kuroo.

-De nuevo te canceló al último minuto ¿verdad? –pregunta Akaashi mientras observan como los alfas junto a Oikawa salen del establecimiento.

-Ya te dije bro –dice Bokuto- olvídate de una relación con él, tú eres el único que pone de su parte y no es justo.

-Él siempre es así, no es que no me quiera –dice Kuroo.

-Sí, como digas –menciona Akaashi mientras señala hacia la puerta y ven entrar a Wakatoshi que lleva en brazos a Tsukki.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Suga preocupado.

-Colapso –dijo Wakatoshi mientras lo mantenía en sus piernas- Ya lo revisamos Oikawa y yo, solo está desmayado pero por lo demás está bien, Daichi está hablando con su nana.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con ella?

-Al parecer sus padres quisieron darlo de baja de la escuela, le cancelaron las tarjetas y obviamente hablaron a todas las galerías de arte para que nadie lo contrate.

-Así que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ayudarlo –dijo Akaashi que miraba al rubio dormido en el regazo del castaño.

-Sí –dice Daichi mientras entra junto a los Iwaizumi- son la única opción de Tsukki.

-Es un omega sin marca –menciona Bokuto- eso es peligroso.

-Sí, pero donde vive es seguro, pero necesita dinero para sus materiales de la escuela.

-¿Y por qué piensan que va a servir en nuestro negocio? –pregunta Kuroo escéptico, incomodando a la mayoría pues saben que no es muy tolerante con los omegas.

-Ten gato estúpido –dice Oikawa mientras le lanza los bocetos que Tsukki trae como muestra- observa su talento.

Y sí, cuando abrió la carpeta, los dibujos que tenían en ella eran magníficos, Bokuto y Akaashi de inmediato supieron que les iba a servir, no era exactamente lo que ellos hacían pero con ese talento obviamente atraerían clientes a su establecimiento.

-Las bases ya las tiene –dice Wakatoshi que empieza a intentar despertar al rubio.

-Solo les queda a ustedes enseñarle lo demás –dice Daichi.

-Ya les explicamos la situación –menciona Iwaizumi- su hermano está en el extranjero y no podemos contactarlo, mientras él no esté en Japón no podemos ayudarlo más, necesita como mantenerse y ustedes son de las pocas personas que nos pueden ayudar sin que sus padres sepan.

-Si ellos se enteran que nosotros lo mantenemos escondido o lo ayudamos, nuestras carreras se verán afectadas- dice Oikawa.

-Por lo mismo no acepta quedarse con nosotros –dice Wakatoshi- solo denle trabajo de jueves a domingo, los demás días trabajará para mi abuela.

-¿Y qué dice Shirabu de todo eso? –pregunta Kuroo que ve como su amigo trata al rubio.

-Él fue el de la idea- dice Wakatoshi- sabe que él y yo tuvimos una relación hasta que decidimos terminarla por la paz y él llego a mi vida.

-Woow Ushibro dice Bokuto- no sabía que habías salido con otra persona aparte de ternerito-kun.

-Es muy reservado y eso me gustaba, pero después entendimos que funcionábamos como amigos, Shirabu lo sabe y de hecho se llevan bien –dice Wakatoshi.

-Bien, está contratado –dice Akaashi pero primero tenemos que hablar con el para explicarle de que se trata.

-Si lo hacen mientras comemos me sentiría mucho mejor –murmura Kei que se baja del regazo de Ushijima y rápidamente es revisado por Oikawa y Suga –mucho gusto, me llamo Tsukkishima Kei y disculpen por el drama innecesario.

-Un gusto Tsukki –dice Bokuto, escandalosamente- soy Bokuto, él es Akaashi y el cara de amargado de mi otro lado es Kuroo, es un gusto para nosotros conocerte y contratarte.

-Tranquilo Bokutos-san –dice Akaashi.

-Sí Akaashe.

\------------------------------

Había pasado una tarde tranquila, sus nuevos jefes eran muy amables, al menos Bokuto y Akaashi, de Kuroo no quería decir nada malo pero se notaba que no le caía bien, otro aspecto que le llamo la atención es que los tres estaban llenos de tatuajes, eso le parecía curioso, y en cierta forma le agradaba pues eran muy diferentes a las personas con las que acostumbraba convivir.

-Sí, son geniales –murmura Kei mientras manda un mensaje de agradecimiento en el grupo del equipo de volley y al mismo tiempo es agregado al grupo búhos y gatos, donde recibe un mensaje de bienvenida y la dirección de su nuevo trabajo; con una sonrisa minúscula en el rostro apaga el teléfono y se recuesta en su nueva cama y se dispone a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta nueva historia, con las otras dos denme un poco de tiempo, son historias un poco más complicadas que ésta, quiero entregarles buen material y no cualquier babosada.
> 
> De verdad disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía y como siempre espero sus mensajes,
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	5. 4

Ya había pasado el mes que tenía de vacaciones, para Kei fue algo estresante el inicio de clases, pues los materiales que le habían regalado Suga y Daichi no eran suficientes para todos los trabajos que tenía por hacer durante ese periodo, sus gastos no eran muchos, pero si quería ahorrar para poder conseguirse algo propio y dejar de depender de Kageyama; lo más estresante es que a la hora en que salía de clases su madre siempre lo estaba esperando junto a uno de sus guardaespaldas y en verdad era molesto.

-Kei, por favor, un buen omega no se debe de comportar como tú –le dijo mientras veía como se preparaba para irse- si te disculpas por tu comportamiento indecoroso, te aseguro que tu padre va a perdonarte y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Cómo antes? –preguenta sarcástico- te refieres a que tendría que casarme con el imbécil ese.

-Kei, ese vocabula...

-No me interesa lo que opines –la interrumpe Kei- no eres mi madre si quiera como para que me importe lo que salga de tu boca.

-No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto –le dice la castaña tratando de no armar una escena- soy tu madre.

-No, no lo eres y puedes decirle al que se hacía llamar mi padre que no pienso volver.

Y así comienza a correr, uno de los guardaespaldas de la mujer comienza a perseguirlo y es cuando da gracias a su condición física por la velocidad que tiene, pues a pesar de que el tipo era un alfa, la velocidad que él tiene es mucho mayor. Después de correr unas cuantas calles Tsukkishima voltea y ve que nadie lo está siguiendo así que decide ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta, sus audífonos y así emprender el camino rumbo a la casa de la abuela de Wakatoshi pero recibe una llamada de la señora avisándole que lo va a ver en su casa y es así como emprende el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Cuando llegó vio la muy conocida camioneta de la abuela de Wakatoshi estacionada frente a la bodega y se acerca rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes señora, disculpe la demora pero tuve unos percances a la salida de la escuela –le dice Kei mientras hace uso de sus buenos modales y educación y ayuda a bajar de la camioneta a la seria señora.

-No hay problema, Wakatoshi me comentó algo –dice la señora- deberías comprarte un medio de transporte para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, pero primero están los materiales de mi escuela y algunas modificaciones que le quiero hacer a la casa –le dice Kei mientras abre la puerta y deja pasar a la dama- por favor póngase cómoda ¿le ofrezco algo?

-No gracias, ve a hacer lo que necesitas –le dice la señora Ushijima mientras rápidamente comienza a inspeccionar el lugar y ve como Kei corre a lo que supone es el baño.

-Listo, perdone el desorden –le dice Kei mientras se acerca a la señora con un vaso de agua.

-No hay problema –le responde recibiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo- extrañamente el lugar va bien contigo, con excepción del horroroso color de las paredes.

-Sí, es una de las cosas que quiero cambiar y como ve necesito bastante pintura.

-Es horrorosa, pero sé que lo harás bien –dice la señora- vamos directo al punto, quiero un cuadro del 12 x 3m donde aparezca el monte fuji, con árboles de cerezos, es para una exhibición de arte que va acorde con los cerezos, además quiero esculturas, fotografías o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra que nos ayude a representar Japón, sus tradiciones y también quiero algo moderno, no tengo la menor idea de que puedas tomar pero necesito todo eso para dentro de seis meses.

-Es mucho trabajo señora Ushijima –le dice Kei- puedo hacerlo, no con muchas cosas pero al menos va a tener el cuadro, la escultura y por lo menos unas veinte fotografías, pero para eso voy a necesitar mucho material y obviamente dinero, también quiero que me permita usar estas piezas para mis evaluaciones.

-Obviamente las puedes usar pero la exclusividad de su presentación me pertenece –le dice la estoica dama- si tienes algún problema solo márcame y lo arreglo, ya tienes mi número.

-Gracias.

-Por lo del dinero no hay problema –le dice extendiéndole un pequeño maletín- Shirabu te manda estos materiales, pruébalos, además ten esta tarjeta, tienes crédito libre, puedes comprar la pintura para tu casa, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte por aceptar esto con tan poco tiempo.

-Gracias, le agradezco pero le devolveré lo de la pintura –entonces mañana mismo compro lo que necesito, ¿quiere que vaya a su casa?

-No, es mucho tiempo perdido y ya me dijo Wakatoshi que tienes otro trabajo entre semana, más las cosas de la carrera, va a ser pesado, mejor trabaja desde aquí voy a venir cada 15 días para ver el avance.

-Entendido.

-Otra cosa, cambia ese baño que tienes, no se ve cómodo –le menciona la abuela Ushijima mientras sale de la bodega de Kei.

Cuando la vio partir, Tsukkishima simplemente gimió de frustración, era mucho trabajo pero en verdad necesitaba el dinero y el trabajo le iba a ayudar a darse a conocer a pesar de que no lo ayudaran; con eso en mente cerró su casa y se dirigió a la tienda de arte más cercana para comprar lienzos para el cuadro, ese era el que más tiempo le tomaría, necesitaba varios lienzos grandes, de preferencia uno enorme, no le gustaban los bordes en sus pinturas y solo había una tienda a la que podría recurrir.

Una vez en la tienda, los padres de Shirabu lo recibieron amablemente y les hizo el pedido del lienzo, y algunos otros materiales para la escultura. Salió de ahí feliz pues su pedido sería entregado en su domicilio en dos días, el problema del transporte ya estaba resuelto, inmediatamente se dirigió a una de las tiendas de cámaras fotográficas que más amaba y ya ahí compró la cámara que necesitaba, una Sony a99 Mark II, que para su gusto era de las mejores y con la que más se acomodaba; junto con ella compró varios rollos fotográficos y obviamente un trípode.

-Diablos, que cansancio –murmuro Kei, pero a lo lejos vio a Kuroo, iba con un chico bajito, iban caminando, el pelinegro se veía contento mientras el otro chico veía fastidiado a su alrededor, hasta que lo vio y fue cuando solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó de ahí, siendo perseguido por Kuroo.

-Patético –menciono el rubio cuando vio la reacción del su jefe; de pronto, mientras daba la vuelta en una calle se encontró a Tadashi y Yachi, su corazón dio un vuelco y puso la mejor expresión que pudo.

-Tsukkishima, ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo emocionada Yachi mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos –les menciona Kei mientras recibía un escueto abrazo de Tadashi, cosa que hizo a su corazón quebrarse.

-Regresamos ayer, estábamos por ir a comer ¿nos acompañas? –dice Yachi.

-No, la verdad me gustaría pero hoy fue un día largo, me tengo que ir.

-Tsukki –le llama Tadashi- por favor acompáñanos.

-No, tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas a casa, lo siento otro día será –responde Kei mientras con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se aleja de la tierna pareja y camina a paso apresurado, con lágrimas en los ojos; sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos Kuroo, abandonado por Kenma, lo ve caminar rápido y lloroso.

\-----------------------

Los días pasaron lentamente, tenía miedo de volver a caer por su amor no correspondido, pero sabía también que lo único que lo tranquilizaba era su arte, porque sí, ya había empezado con la enorme pintura y el revelado de algunas fotografías que había tomado de los lugares que más le gustaban de los rumbo por donde siempre pasaba, pero aun le faltaba y mucho, la pintura iba bien, aunque no era de su agradado y tenía la leve sospecha que hacer una pintura del monte Fuji sería bastante aburrido y pensaba decírselo a la señora, aunque eso le agregara más trabajo.

-Tsukkishima-kun ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Akaashi- estás muy distraído hoy.

-Lo siento, el trabajo que me pidió la abuela de Ushijima-san es algo más complejo de lo que imaginaba.

-Parece ser que le caes muy bien a esa familia.

-Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo –menciona Kei- les estoy agradecido por toda la ayuda que me están brindando pero la manera de verse superiores me molesta.

-Vaya, eso me sorprende –dice el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo entendido que hubo un tiempo en que anduviste con Ushijima,

-Sí, pero no duró mucho –aclara Kei- fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no me caía muy bien que digamos; pero cuando llegó Shinobu a su vida todo cambió para él y su familia.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Sí, él ha mejorado mucho su forma de ser y tratar a las personas.

-Entiendo –murmura Akaashi- cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a poner una perforación?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero solo si ya acabaste tus bocetos.

-Ya están listos, solo falta que ellos los revisen y me digan que falló –le dice Kei mientras sigue al pelinegro al área de perforación, de la cual es responsable.

-Así pasaron veinte minutos, veinte minutos donde Kei escuchaba fascinado como era todo aquel proceso debía de ser tomado con seriedad, el escuchar hablar a Akaashi-san lo relajaba y de cierta forma le recordaba a su madre.

-Permiso –mencionan desde la puerta del local, avisándoles que un cliente había llegado y rápidamente Kei fue a recibirlo mientras Akaashi acomodaba todos sus utensilios.

-Adelante –se acomoda Kei en el asiento- bienvenido a gatos y búhos, ¿qué servicio desea?

-Hola, gracias -le responde un alfa rubio de ojos magentas muy bonitos que llamaron la atención del rubio- vengo con Akaashi-san, tengo una cita con él.

-Ok, déjeme checar –responde Kei mientras revisa el libro de citas y verificaba información –en efecto, por favor revise con cuidado las piezas y elija algunas que le gusten.

-Gracias –respondió el alfa mientras observaba todas las curvas de Kei mientras se alejaba para buscar a Akaashi.

Cuando ve aparecer al pelinegro el aura de la habitación cambia, todo se vuelve más serio y, sin quererlo completamente, el cliente olvida al omega sin marca que lo atendió. Quince minutos después el alfa sale con un nuevo piercing en la oreja, que para Kei es una zona que hace lucir bien al alfa.

Las horas pasan rápido, Kei se da cuenta que los comentarios de Bokuto y Kuroo son bastante acertados y que, a pesar de que el local no es muy llamativo, los clientes salen satisfechos. A la hora de la salida, Yamaguchi se encuentra afuera del local y lentamente se acerca a Kei.

-Vamos Tsukki –le dice Tadashi ofreciendo su mano.

-Sí –responde el omega, que sabe que ha vuelto a caer en manos de ese beta.

Y caminan lentamente dirigiéndose a un motel, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de ojos negros los sigue con una mirada penetrante, el ceño sumamente fruncido y un sentimiento extraño en su cuerpo.


	6. 5

entro de aquel hotel Kei sentía el placer de maneras extremas, el amor que sentía por Yamaguchi hacia que todas las sensaciones fueran más fuertes; sentir como Yamaguchi lo llenaba era exquisito, los jadeos, gemidos y el choque de pieles eran los únicos sonidos que adornaban la habitación.

-Kei –le habla Yamaguchi mientras termina de vestirse, fuera la lluvia suena estridente,

-Dime –le responde el rubio con un miedo adentrándose en su cuerpo- ¿ya vas a terminar conmigo porque te casaste con Yachi?

-Kei, por favor...

-Claro, me vas a terminar después de follarme –aclara Tsukkishima- no te preocupes, lo entiendo y es bueno que terminemos esto, así que tranquilo y bueno no hagas caso a mis reclamos

-Al menos déjame llevarte con tus padres –le responde Tadashi, mientras se acerca a Kei.

-No, ya no vivo con ellos, pero no te preocupes, el lugar donde vivo no está tan lejos como para que me tengas que acompañar –menciona el rubio que se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

-¿Con quién vives? ¿Qué pasó?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo –le aclara Tsukkishima mientras voltea a verlo con su típica mirada indiferente, agradeciendo que siempre pudo esconder lo que sentía, porque si no fuera así, lloraría enfrente del hombre que ama desde siempre- ve con Yachi, debe de estarte buscando, ya es tarde

-Kei, dime con quién vives y no te preocupes por Yachi, sabe que estoy contigo.

-Tadashi –habla Kei un tanto shockeado- no puedes ser tan cinico ¿ok? Sé que también tengo la culpa por haberme acostado contigo pero no puedes dañar a Yachi, sobre mi situación no te preocupes, al fin de cuentas solo el sexo nos mantenía unidos.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue solo sexo todo este tiempo? –preguntó impactado el peli verde.

-¿Para ti no? entiendo que cuando empezamos con esto, eramos solteros y 'pues no había problema pero cuando empezaste a salir con ella pues todo cambió y admito la culpa que me corresponde –dijo Kei con cinismo- por lo mismo aquí se acabó todo, suerte Yamaguchi

Cuando Kei salió de aquel lugar, agradeció que la lluvia fuera fuerte, así sus lágrimas eran disimuladas por ella, su corazón estaba roto, pero sabía que era lo que se merecía, Yachi siempre había sido una maravillosa amiga y lo que ambos le hicieron fue demasiado cruel, por eso mismo decidió terminar todo, a pesar que desde siempre había amado a Tadashi.

\---------

-Akaashi, ¿ya te pudiste comunicar con Kei? –pregunta Bokuto después de haber despedido a su décimo cliente del día.

-No, no contesta –dice Akaashi- es raro que falte, me dijo que hoy iba a venir para terminar de aprender cómo poner una perforación en otras partes del cuerpo que no sean la cara

-No creo que venga –les dice Kuroo saliendo de su zona de trabajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ayer se fue a un motel con un tipo –les dice mientras enciende un cigarro.

-No te creo –le dice Bokuto sumamente sorprendido- según sabemos, él no tiene pareja.

-Pues estoy muy seguro, los vi entrar a uno.

-¿Acaso los seguiste? –pregunta Akaashi- porque no veo otra forma de que estés tan seguro.

-Iban por mi mismo rumbo, los vi entrar a uno muy cerca de aquí –dice Kuroo mientras da una calada a su cigarro- al parecer es de piernas ligeras como todo omega sin marca.

-Eso es denigrante Kuroo –le reprocha Bokuto.

-Bueno, al menos a él si le hacen caso –replica Akaashi, dejando a Kuroo sumamente enojado y, junto a Bokuto, lo ven apagar el cigarro en el cenicero que tienen en el mostrador, para después meterse a su zona de trabajo.

-Creo que te pasaste Keiji –le dice Bokuto.

-Solo dije la verdad, todos los que conocemos sobre la supuesta relación de Kenma con Kuroo, sabemos que el único que intenta mantener eso a flote es el idiota de allá atrás.

-Sí, eso lo sé –de pronto, Kei aparece en la entrada de la tienda, llega corriendo y sonrojado.

-Lo siento –dice Kei con voz rasposa- anoche me moje demasiado con la lluvia y como el cargador se me olvidó aquí, ni como avisarles.

-Hubieras marcado al local Kei –menciona Bokuto acercándose al rubio que se veía demasiado rojo- tienes un poco de fiebre.

-Bokuto-san –le llama Akaashi- él dejo el cargador de su celular acá ¿cómo podría llamarnos si se quedo sin batería?

-¡Oh, cierto! –exclama Bokuto un tanto avergonzado.

-No es nada- menciona Kei después de soltar una pequeña risa burlona- mejor sigamos, sus citas van a llegar pronto.

Y el día pasó son complicaciones, eso hasta que Bokuto le pido al rubio que le llevara de comer a Kuroo que no había parado de trabajar en su zona de trabajo. Kei sin negarse fue a dejar unos paquetes con la comida del pelinegro, no le caía bien, esa sonrisa burlona junto con su risa lo sacaban de quicio pero necesitaba el trabajo, no podía depender de sus amigos y la universidad cada vez estaba más cara, sus gastos estaban aumentando debido a los materiales que le pedían, a parte de que la presión por la exhibición lo ponía un poco inquieto.

Al entrar al cubículo del pelinegro, Kei percibió que el moreno se encontraba molesto mientras hacía unos bocetos para sus siguientes clientes, le daba la espalda y por lo tanto pensó que si solo dejaba la comida en la mesita que tenía cerca y salía rápido, el alfa no se enojaría más.

-Deberías bañarte mejor –le dijo mientras seguía dibujando- apestas a sexo, es molesto.

-Le dejo su comida.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Sí, pero su opinión no me interesa, mejor preocúpese por su vida sexual, porque se nota que carece de ella.

Kuroo volteó en ese momento y observo como el omega emanaba un aura de altanería que obviamente le molestó, pero a pesar de su notable desagrado por el rubio, entendió que no tenía porque meterse en la vida del chico.

-Una disculpa por mis malos modos, pero estoy estresado.

-No hay problema –respondió Kei, porque siempre la educación era primero- ese boceto que hace quedaría mejor si las alas estuvieran un poco más inclinadas.

Sin más el rubio salió del lugar y Kuroo siguiendo el consejo del estudiante de arte más destacado de la universidad de Tokio, se puso a modificar el boceto, dándose cuenta que el chico tenía razón.

La tarde pasó y la hora de cerrar el local llegó, todos se preocuparon por el estado de salud del rubio pues a pesar de que se mantuvo abrigado, tenía un mal semblante y no había aceptado que Bokuto y Akaashi lo llevaran a su hogar, pues quedaba del otro lado de donde ellos vivían.

-Lo voy a seguir, no se preocupen –les avisó Kuroo, ganándose con ellos la mirada incrédula de sus amigos- se veía mal, y a mi me queda de camino, adiós.

El pelinegro apuró el pasó y vio como el rubio iba caminando lentamente por las calles iluminadas por luces neón de su ciudad, cuando estaba por acercarse más, vio bajar de un automóvil de lujo a un alfa que se acercó al rubio y lo jalonó.

-Tsukki ¿todo bien amor? –preguntó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo tomaba de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo- perdona que me tardara tanto, pero ya sabes como es mi bro, tienes que llegar a casa para poder mejorar –empezó a decirle el pelinegro mientras revisaba su rostro a detalle, tratando de transmitirle que le siguiera el juego- y antes que nada ¿quién es este? –preguntó mientras observaba con altanería al otro alfa.

-Terushima –responde Kei.

-Oh, el tipo con el que te querían casar ¿no es así? –le pregunta al rubio mientras el aludido solo asiente- pues mucho gusto, pero ¿te importaría dejar de jalonear a mi pareja?

-¿Tu pareja? –pregunto Terushima con un deje de burla- no le llegas ni a los talones a Kei y mucho menos a mí, se nota que eres un muerto de hambre –dice con burla y aludido- vamos Kei, te esperan en tu casa, ya deberías dejar de hacer berrinche y comportarte como un omega decente.

Kei es jalado por el brazo y arrastrado por Terushima con dirección a su automóvil, pero Kuroo ve la mirada de terror de Kei y sin poder evitarlo lo toma de la cintura poniéndolo detrás de él y sin esperar estampar su puño contra la cara del alfa.

-No lo vuelvas a tocar –advierte el pelinegro pateando el estómago del alfa- él es mío, mi omega y nadie a parte de mi lo puede tocar.

Sin más, ambos chicos se alejan del castaño rápidamente antes de que los guardaespaldas del alfa les den alcance y siguen su camino, Kei tratando de calmar su miedo y Kuroo tratando d entender porque sintió tan reales las palabras que le dijo el acosador de Tsukkishima.


	7. 6

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro Tsukki sigue caminando, pensando en que probablemente tendrá que buscar otro trabajo pues Terushima no se detendría hasta regresarlo a sus padres. En el momento en que llegaron a la casa del rubio Kuroo lo detuvo.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, no me creo que nos haya podido seguir el paso, dimos muchas vueltas para llegar acá –le responde Tsukki mientras empieza a buscar sus llaves.

\- Bueno, de ser así te dejo y nos vemos mañana – dice el pelinegro mientras se despide con un leve gesto de cabeza y da media vuelta.

-Oye, espera –le dice Tsukki- ¿quieres cenar? –la pregunta hace que Kuroo ponga cara de confusión y Tsukki solo suspira- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme ayudado, además ya es tarde, no sé que tan lejos vivas pero dudo que encuentres algo.

\- Solo tienes que decir que no quieres estar solo y con gusto te hago compañía hasta que duermas –le responde Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

\- Entiendo, que te vaya bien y por favor que no encuentres nada de cenar –le responde el rubio mientras abre y comienza a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hey, es una broma! –le grita Kuroo del otro lado de la puerta- la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y te aceptó la cena.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el seguro de la puerta se escucho, dejando a la vista al rubio que le hizo señas para que entrara y si el alfa ya estaba sorprendido por la magnitud de la vivienda del omega, al entrar su asombro aumentó.

\- Es muy bonita tu casa.

\- Gracias, la verdad muchas de estas cosas fueron regaladas, no he sufrido mucho que digamos –responde Tsukki mientras enciende la calefacción del lugar y se quita su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero.

\- Tengo curiosidad, la parte del fondo está cubierta por todas esas mamparas ¿Qué escondes ahí?

-No escondo nada, simplemente es la parte donde tengo algunas pinturas que estoy haciendo y no, no puedes verlas, no están terminadas aún y solo lo podrás hacer cuando la exhibición sea para todo el público.

\- Bien, ya entendí, no te enojes joven maestro –le dice Kuroo de forma burlona, ganándose una mirada resentida por parte del rubio- pero a cambio de no verlo necesito que me contestes una pregunta –menciona el pelinegro mientras observa como el rubio comienza a sacar pequeños trozos de carne y verduras, por lo que decide ayudarlo a realizar la cena.

\- Ok, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

\- ¿Quién era el imbécil que te molestaba? –pregunta el pelinegro- ya sé que es tu prometido, pero quiero saber la historia.

\- Bien –responde Tsukki con un suspiro cargado de resignación- pero primero ayúdame a terminar de cocinar, tengo mucha hambre y me voy a poner de mal humor sino termino pronto.

Kuroo solo rió y se dispuso a lavar y cortar verduras mientras Tsukki ponía música y comenzaba a preparar un poco de arroz; la preparación de la cena fue amena, Kuroo le preguntaba cosas sobre su carrera y viceversa; ambos aprendieron mucho uno del otro y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de no tener los mismos gustos en muchas cosas, ambos congeniaban con su sentido del humor, eran sarcásticos, de cierta forma hirientes y directos.

Mientras cenaban, la plática seguía, Kuroo tenía que admitir que el omega de verdad se apasionaba cuando algo le gustaba y al ver la sonrisa que mostraba junto al particular brillo de sus ojos, él simplemente se sentía confortado, escucho la historia de Terushima, de sus padres y su hermano, lo que hizo que lo viera como una persona demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que probablemente por dentro necesitara de alguien que lo apoyara y cuidara, el alfa que fuera su compañero seria afortunado de tenerlo y, para confusión de Kuroo, ese pensamiento no le agrado para nada.

\- A todo esto Tsukki –comienza a decir el pelinegro, tratando de olvidar la molestia de su cuerpo- ¿Cómo es que Shirabu te permite estar al lado de Ushijima y que éste junto a su familia sean tus benefactores?

\- Porque a mí no me interesa Ushijima, ni ningún otro alfa –responde el rubio sin dudar y Kuroo siente un extraño pinchazo en el corazón.

\- Terushima es alfa ¿no? –pregunta Kuroo.

\- Sí, pero aparte de eso, él es imbécil, un tipo que de verdad no vale la pena y como decidí no casarme con él, mi padre y su esposa me corrieron de la casa y cortaron todos mis fondos, pensaron que así aprendería y regresaría a hacer lo que ellos quisieran pero, no contaba con que Oikawa-san alertaría a todos y me ayudarían con todo esto y también con el lugar.

\- Eres un omega extraño pero me gusta –dice Kuroo- no eres el típico omega débil, con excepción de tu resfriado, claro.

\- Pues gracias.

-Oye ya me tengo que ir, es demasiado tarde y las calles no son precisamente seguras –dice Kuroo mientras observa el reloj en su muñeca, notando que faltan solo 20 minutos para las doce de la noche.

-Es muy tarde Kuroo-san, ¿por qué no se queda aquí?, solo márquele a su pareja y avise para que no se preocupe.

\- No te preocupes, yo vivo solo y esta vez te tomaré la palabra.

\- Descuide, deje preparo el futón y si gusta puede tomar una ducha, le prestó unos shorts y una camisa y pongo a lavar su ropa para mañana.

-No te preocupes Tsukki, me puedo dormir con lo que traigo puesto.

-Sí claro, como dormir con una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla fuera lo más cómodo –responde Tsukki- vaya a tomar una ducha y le señala la zona de mamparas de color azul rey- tome una ducha, le dejaré la ropa en breve y deje su ropa en la silla que está junto a la bañera.

Kuroo hizo caso, el tono usado por el omega no admitía réplica, cuando ya estaba en la zona del baño, Kuroo descubrió una bonita bañera de cobre, era grande y se veía cómodo y debió admitir que el rubio tenía buenos gustos; cuando salió de su baño el rubio ya había puesto a lavar su ropa y había entrado a tomar una ducha inmediatamente después. La ropa que le había prestado era un poco chica, pero no demasiado pues casi estaban de la misma altura.

\- Ya acuéstese Kuroo-san –le dice el omega mientras se sienta en la cama y seca su cabello.

\- Aún no tengo sueño –le responde Kuroo mientras observa al rubio caminar con su pijama y no pudo evitar notar que las piernas del rubio era muy bonitas, su piel se veía suave, casi no tenía vello y eran muy torneadas; fue subiendo la vista poco a poco y se detuvo en el trasero, el cual era muy agradable a la vista,

-Bueno Kuroo-san, si necesita otra cosa no dude en despertarme, estoy cansado –le dice Tsukki mientras se arropa con las cobijas –que descanse.

\- Descansa Tsukki.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y Kuroo no podía dormir, se levantó por un vaso de agua y lo tomo lentamente, esperando poder conciliar el sueño; cuando vio al rubio se dio cuenta que éste estaba temblando y fue a verificar que se encontrara bien.

\- Por todos los cielos – exclamo Kuroo al sentir la frialdad de la piel del rubio- se supone que tenías fiebre.

El pelinegro estuvo buscando más cobijas para el rubio pero no encontró y no tuvo de otra que tomar la que le había prestado y ponerla encima de las demás; espero unos segundos y noto que a pesar de que su temperatura subió, el rubio seguía un poco frío.

\- Kuroo-san, tengo frío –dijo Tsukki en un susurro mientras abría sus ojos.

\- Eso supuse pero ya no encuentro cobijas Tsukki.

\- Es que ya no tengo, me falta comprar –le dice el rubio- esto siempre me pasa cuando tengo fiebre.

\- Pues no queda de otra lentes-kun –dice Kuroo mientras ríe levemente y se levanta.

-¡¿Qué hace?! – pregunta sorprendido el rubio cuando ve al alfa quitarse la pijama y quedar solo en un bóxer que le prestó y meterse con él a la cama.

\- Ven acá –le dice el pelinegro mientras lo jala hacia sus brazos- vamos a darnos calor juntos, no me queda de otra, ya tienes mi cobija.

\- Pero...

-Nada de peros, déjate cuidar Tsukkishima, no todos los alfas somos malos –le menciona Kuroo mientras acaricia la suave cabellera del rubio y disfruta del aroma natural del omega- hueles a fresas Tsukki, descansa.

\- Se va a meter en problemas Kuroo-san y no va a ser mi culpa –le aclara el rubio que poco a poco comienza a quedarse dormido y se pega más al cuerpo del pelinegro- chocolate.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta extrañado Kuroo.

\- Usted huele a chocolate, es fuerte –dice el rubio más dormido que despierto- me gusta.

-Diablos Tsukki –dice Kuroo, que solo atina a abrazarlo y no sabe en qué momento, pero se queda dormido, manteniendo entre sus brazos al omega.


	8. 7

El día llegó y Tsukki no quería despertar, su alarma sonaba pero estaba demasiado cómodo.

-Apaga eso Tsukkishima – le murmura Kuroo; acto seguido, Kei grita y lo tira al suelo del susto y el moreno solo se queja- Diablos Tsukki, eso dolió.

-Perdón Kuroo-san, pero estoy acostumbrado a despertar solo y pues me asusté.

-Me di cuenta –dice Kuroo mientras se despereza y se levanta- apúrate y cámbiate mientras te hago el desayuno, tenemos que llegar a la tienda rápido.

-Sí –dice Kei- oiga Kuroo-san, cree que me permitan tomarles unas fotos mientras trabajan, es para la exposición, necesito tomar lo moderno de Japón y usted junto con Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san me parecen perfectos para ella.

-¿Qué tipo de fotos quieres?

-Me gustaría que fueran mientras trabajan y otras mostrándome sus tatuajes, algunas serían los tres y otras individuales.

-Por mí no hay problema, solo platícalo con ellos.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y un poco de tiempo después ambos chicos salieron rumbo a su trabajo, iban platicando amenamente sobre las obras de arte de Kei cuando vieron a Kenma acercarse rápidamente.

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste anoche Kuroo? –pregunta el beta mientras observa con enojo y desprecio a Kei.

-Me acompañó a casa, tuve un poco de fiebre y estuve enfermo todo el día, así que se ofreció a acompañarme porque le quedaba de paso –le dice Kei- pero me puse peor y se quedó a dormir.

-A ti nadie te pregunto.

-Tranquilo, a mi no me gustan los alfas –dice Kei- por mí no te preocupes, no estoy interesado en él de esa manera, solo es mi jefe y si me disculpan, no me gusta meterme en problemas amorosos, lo veo en un rato Kuroo-san.

El moreno solo pudo observar como el rubio se alejaba a paso lento mientras se ponía sus audífonos y una ligera opresión en el pecho lo molesto, las palabras dichas por el Omega lo habían dejado pensando y Kenma se dio cuenta de ello.

-Ahora ya te interesan lo omegas ¿verdad? –pregunta el bajito con un tono de burla- vamos Kuroo, tú sabes que ellos siempre te dejan por alguien mejor.

-Cállate Kenma, no es justo lo que me estás diciendo –le dice Kuroo mirándolo con un leve atisbo de dolor.

-Solo es la verdad, ¿qué ha pasado con tus novias omegas todo este tiempo?

-Eso ya es pasado, no es necesario que me lo estés recordando a cada rato –dice Kuroo molesto- además eres el menos indicado para hablar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, si en verdad te importara aunque sea un poco, me buscarías, pero pueden pasar días sin que hablemos sino soy el primero en buscarte.

-Tú sabes que soy así, tú decidiste que saliéramos, yo no iba a cambiar solo porque a ti no te pareciera mi forma de ser, sabes perfectamente mi forma de ser desde pequeños Kuroo.

-Lo séreconozco que eres así desde que eramos jóvenes pero una relación no debe de ser así –dice Kuroo un tanto frustrado- además, ya ni siquiera me dejas tocarte.

-Porque no tengo ganas, simplemente.

-Sabes que Kenma, ya me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ya no quiero que ese omega trabaje contigo, córrelo –le exige Kenma.

-No, yo no lo contraté, fueron Bokuto y Akaashi –le informa el pelinegro- si quieres que se vaya diles a ellos, no a mí.

Kuroo da media vuelta y se va mientras enciende un cigarrillo y se aleja rápidamente de su pareja que lo mira furioso hasta que el celular del bajito comienza a sonar y al mirar la pantalla es inevitable que una sonrisa cruce por su cara.

-Sí, te veo en un rato –y así Kozume da media vuelta y se va en sentido contrario al de Kuroo.

\---------

Cuando llegaron ambos chicos a la tienda, el trabajo fue extenuante, solo pudieron comer un poco en el almuerzo y la posibilidad que platicar fue nula, tanto así que Kei tuvo que hablar a la cafetería vecina para que les llevaran algo de comer, el alfa que atendía en ella le dijo que personalmente iba a llevarles de comer y así fue. Exactamente a la hora de la comida de los chicos, el atractivo alfa entró por la puerta y saludo a todos, pero especialmente al omega rubio que por ser amable, le correspondió su efusivo saludo.

-Chicos, preparé un poco de pay de fresas de postre, si gustan poco, éste va por cuenta de la casa, quiero que me dejen saber su opinión –les comenta el alfa mientras observa discretamente al omega que no pudo evitar emocionarse por la mención del postre

-¿Es de queso con fresas? –pregunta Kei.

-Sí, ¿quieres un pedazo? –pregunta el alfa.

-Por favor –dice Kei- tiene un buen rato que no pruebo algo así y es mi favorito.

-Entonces no se diga más, en un rato mándame mensaje y te lo traigo –le dice el alfa- dame tu número y te marco y me agregas ¿te parece?

Kei solo asiente y le da su número, no puede negar que el alfa le cae muy bien y a pesar de ser bastante atractivo, no es alguien odioso y le parece interesante. Bokuto y Akaashi miran la escena un tanto intrigados, no por la vana y agradable conversación entre alfa y omega, sino por Kuroo, que ya lleva dos lápices rotos mientras escucha la conversación y finge trabajar.

-Por cierto ojos bonitos, me llamo Hikari.

-Kei, Tsukkishima Kei – responde el rubio.

-Muy bien Kei-kun, espero tu mensaje –se despide el alfa mientras le guiña el ojo.

Tsukki solo sonríe, niega un poco con la cabeza y sigue con sus bocetos, mientras Bokuto toma a Kuroo y lo lleva a la parte de atrás junto a Akaashi que solo le dice a Kei que esté atento a los clientes.

-Bro, cálmate, tus feromonas comienzan a salir y no quiero que espantes a la gente.

-Ese estúpido, no pierde el tiempo ¿no?

-¿Hikari? Que yo sepa él no estaba haciendo nada malo –comenta Akaashi.

-Pues fue demasiado rápido en mostrar su interés hacia Kei, ¿eso no es malo? –pregunta Kuro- es una alfa y ese niño es un omega sin marcar.

-Pues si Tsukki le da entrada, no le veo problema, conocemos a Hikari desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca hemos sabido que sea un mal tipo, además Kei no es tonto –dice Bokuto- además debemos admitir que es un omega atractivo.

-Bokuto-san tiene razón, si Kei quiere intentarlo con Hikari no tiene ningún impedimento, aunque creo que es muy pronto para hablar de algo como una relación, Kei tiene poco de conocerlo, aunque se tratan todos los días, cada vez que va a por los cafés, no creo que en estos momentos quiera una relación, su situación a pesar de estar un poco mejor, no creo que le permita pensar en esas cosas.

-No me gusta ese tipo para Kei –dice Kuroo.

-Bueno eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia –dice Akaashi.

De improviso Kei aparece y les informa que ya habían llegado sus respectivas citas y el trió de amigos se separa asustado y tratando de disimular, le hacen caso a Kei que los mira extrañado y va a su lugar de trabajo.

Al poco rato Hikari entra y al ver ocupado a Tsukki solo le deja su postre y se va, los demás lo observan comer el postre y se dan cuenta que debe ser buenísimo pues la expresión del omega muestra solamente deleite y eso molesta a Kuroo.

Cuando la hora de cerrar llega Kuroo observa como Akaashi y Tsukki revisan algunos bocetos para los clientes del día siguiente y espera a que el rubio se desocupe.   
-Tsukki...-comienza a decir el moreno cuando ve entrar a Hikari y solo observa como Kei sale con él riendo un poco mientras se van tranquilamente.

-Bro... - Bokuto intenta decirle algo.

-Me voy, descansen y los veo el lunes -dice Kuroo, mientras toma un cigarrillo y sale con dirección a la casa de Kenma. 


	9. 8

La noche era cálida, Kei había disfrutado muchísimo la cena con el alfa, le había dado muchos consejos de fotografía y mencionado varias locaciones que podrían servirle para la exposición, le recordaba mucho a Akiteru. Era un alfa devoto a su omega, a pesar de tener una forma coqueta de ser, su pareja lo aceptaba tal cual, otorgándole su plena confianza y por primera vez se permitió pensar en una vida con pareja y pequeños cachorros correteando por su hogar, provocando que unos ojos negros aparecieron en su mente.

Los días pasaron y en el local se vio cada vez más seguido al alfa rubio, Tsukkishima había empezado a realizar los bocetos de tatuajes para los 3 dueños del local mientras aprendía un poco más a del omega pelinegro. El barista constantemente iba a recogerlo a la hora de la comida y para Kuroo no era agradable verlos constantemente juntos y Kenma, no era tonto, se había percatado del malestar que su pareja mostraba.

-Oye, no crees que ya deberías de irte mejor a trabajar a la cafetería –le dice Kenma a Tsukki un día en el que no había mucha fluctuación de gente en el local.

-¿Tú crees?, más bien el que debería de irse a trabajar es otro –le dice Tsukki mientras le pasa unos bocetos al otro omega de la habitación y acomoda algunos cuadros del local que Kenma había desacomodado- parece que alguien es un holgazán bueno para nada.

Todos guardaron silencio y solo se escucho a Akaashi aguantarse la risa, lo que hizo que Kenma se molestara y se fuera a encerrar al cubículo de Kuroo, ganándose una mirada alegre por parte del joven pelinegro.

-Kei, deberías de irte yendo, tienes que ir a escoger más cosas para la exposición –le menciona Bokuto mientras sale de su cubículo limpiando sus manos con un paño desinfectante.

-No se preocupe Bokuto-san, solo necesito comprar más pintura negra para mi cuadro principal, Hikari me ayudo a comprar más lienzo y lo llevo a mi casa.

-Eso es bueno –dice Bokuto- y si no es indiscreción ¿vas a salir con el formalmente?

-No, solo es un buen amigo, además no tengo tiempo para eso –dice Kei mientras se acerca a Bokuto para ver sus nuevos tatuajes- la señora Ushijima ya me comenzó a presionar, estos días no he podido hacer nada de arte porque me pidió que organizara la distribución de las obras que ya tenía en la galería, fue un tanto estresante.

-Me lo imagino – dice Akaashi- seguramente quiere algo elegante.

-No y ese es el problema –dice Tsukki que se quita la chamarra que lo cubre, mostrando su playera sin mangas y que está ligeramente rasgada de su espalda.

-Woow –dice Bokuto sin poder contenerse- esa playera se ve bien en ti.

-No me gusta –dice Kei.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Akaashi- te queda bien y resalta tu piel, el azul es tu color.

-Enseña demasiado, pero no he podido llevar la ropa a la lavandería y esto es un regalo de Oikawa junto con Hinata –menciona el rubio- todos sabemos cuán extraños son sus gustos y pues Suga y yo coincidimos que esto no puede llamarse ropa.

-Vamos Tsukki, eres un omega joven –dice Bokuto- deberías disfrutar un poco la vida, sé que tu situación no es la mejor pero no por eso te tienes que amargar.

-Él, por algún extraño motivo vuelve a tener razón –menciona Akaashi mientras señala a Bokuto- debes disfrutar la vida, tu familia no ha estado molestando como antes y no he sabido que te estén molestando.

-Eso es gracias al par de idiotas junto con Daichi-san y Suga-san –menciona Kei- ellos se están encargando de lograr quitarme de la tutela de mis padres y Oikawa está tratando de localizar a mi hermano pero al parecer no ha podido.

-Seguramente tus padres tienen algo que ver –dice Kuroo mientras sale de su cubículo.

-¿Y el cabeza de pudín? –pregunta Bokuto, ganándose un codazo de Akaashi.

-Se quedo dormido búho idiota- le responde Kuroo mientras Kei sonríe ligeramente- y como te decía, eso debe ser obra de tus padres, están intentando que no se entere de tu situación para que no te apoye, o eso es lo que yo supongo.

-Eso mismo pienso yo –dice Kei- por lo mismo creo que pronto tendré que buscar otro trabajo para no afectarlos, mi padre es alguien poderoso mientras mi hermano no esté aquí.

-No creo que tengamos problemas, algunos de nuestros amigos son excelentes abogados y pueden ayudarnos si tus padres se quieren pasar de listos.

-Sí Tsukki –le llama Bokuto- no te estreses, Konoha es excelente en su trabajo y su firma de abogados es una de las mejores del país.

-¿Cómo es posible Bokuto-san que tengan tantos conocidos con buenas posiciones económicas? –pregunta Kei.

-No tengo la menor idea-responde Kuroo.

-Bueno, regresando al tema de trabajo –menciona Akaashi- ¿dónde pensabas trabajar?

-Hikari me ofreció trabajo de camarero –dice Tsukki logrando que Kuroo se molestara- me permitiría horarios flexibles para poder atender con prontitud la exposición tengo demasiado que hacer ahora que la señora Ushijima me ha dado carta libre para elaborar la exposición a mi manera; además también se ofreció llevarme en auto a casa cada para evitar encontrarme con Terushima.

-¿Así que ya le contaste tus problemas? –pregunta Kuroo con un tono que comenzó a molestar a Kei.

-No, fue Oikawa-san junto a Wakatoshi –le menciona el rubio- ambos creen que hacemos buena pareja, es más, parecía que le estaban entregando mi mano.

-¿Qué dijo Hikari? –pregunto interesado Akaashi.

-Les siguió la corriente –dijo Kei mientras alzaba sus hombros.

De pronto, Kenma apareció y se dirigió a la salida, Kuroo lo alcanzó mientras cruzaba apresuradamente la calle y los tres restantes los vieron discutir intensamente desde el local, lo que los hizo sentirse incómodos. Cuando el pelinegro regreso estaba de mal humor, su cita había sido cancelada sin miramientos ypara empeorar las cosas Hikari entro avisándole que la pintura negra que le faltaba, ya la había encargado y que en la noche se la irían a dejar a su casa.

-Vaya, al parecer si eres muy fácil Kei –dice Kuroo- primero ese beta con el que te fuiste a un motel y ahora este alfa ya hasta sabe dónde vives; te mueves rápido.

Y, sin que se lo esperaran el sonido de un fuerte golpe los dejó anonadados, Kei estaba enfrente de Kuroo que se encontraba en el piso agarrándose la mejilla y con sangre saliendo de sus labios. El rubio tomo sus cosas y agradeciendo a Akaashi y Bokuto salió del lugar.

Dos semanas pasaron y los tres amigos no habían sabido nada de Kei y eso los tenía ansiosos; Akaashi no le dirigía la palabra al pelinegro y por consiguiente Bokuto no podía apoyar a su amigo. Al inicio de la tercera semana ya estaban por demás preocupados, habían ido a preguntarle a Hikari por el rubio y lo único que recibieron fue un "no sé" cortante y Kuroo un puñetazo en la nariz por parte del joven alfa, Bokuto lo detuvo de pelear al decirle "te lo mereces", mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la cafetería.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? -pregunta Kuroo.

-Pues por lo pronto regresar al local, tenemos 4 citas pendientes el día de hoy-menciona Akaashi- cuando terminen propongo ir a su casa y ver qué pasó con él.

-Tal vez podría ir adelantándome.

-No Kuroo -contesta Bokuto- solo empeorarás todo.

-Tiene razón -apoya Akaashi- que mira extrañado a su novio- espera a ir los tres y ve pensando en una disculpa apropiada, fuiste muy grosero con él, no tienes ningún derecho sobre él para llamarlo así.

El trío siguió con sus labores como si nada pasara, pero para Tetsuro la tarde la sintió eterna, sabía que Akaashi tenía razón pero siempre que estaba junto al rubio su comportamiento lo traicionaba.

..........

Cuando llegaron al almacén que Tsukki llamaba casa, escucharon música y tocaron la entrada principal, un omega precioso salió a recibirlos y los hizo pasar.

Dentro se encontraba Hikari y en la cama a un Tsukkishima trabajando en la obra principal de su exposición, quien, al verlos solo atinó a dejar sus utensilios y acercarse a ellos para inclinarse de inmediato.

-Perdón por no avisar, pero en la escuela me comunicaron que la exposición se iba a adelantar y que dependiendo del trabajo mostrado incluso me lo tomarían en cuenta para poder titularme -les menciona el rubio con una enorme sonrisa- solo pude concentrarme en eso y pues se me olvidó avisarles.

-No te preocupes -dice Bokuto mientras observa algunas fotografías que tiene el rubio en una de las enormes paredes.

-Kei - le llama Hikari- nosotros nos vamos, ya dejamos listo todo lo necesario para que cenen.

-Pensé que se quedarían a cenar –menciono el omega.

-Tenemos un compromiso que desgraciadamente no podemos cancelar -dice el alfa que recibe un "suave" codazo del omega.

-Por favor, vean que este chico coma adecuadamente -les ruega el omega a los tres amigos- ha estado comiendo mal últimamente y eso no es bueno para la salud -inmediatamente se despiden y salen del lugar.

-Vamos a cenar y después nos explicas quien es el omega -ordena Akaashi que manda a Kuroo y Bokuto a comprar un poco más de alimentos para que los cuatro quedaran satisfechos -ve y adelanta un poco más de tu pintura en lo que llegan mientras yo preparo la mesa.

Tsukki obedece y al cabo de veinte minutos los alfas regresan y se disponen a cenar. La plática es banal pero divertida, para Tsukkishima es algo extraño convivir así, al menos desde que su madre murió, pues desde ese hecho casi siempre cenaba en su habitación cuando aún vivía en la casa de su padre y, algunas veces, se le unía su hermano.

Después de una hora aproximadamente le anunciaron que se iban y Tsukkishima asintió y agradeció la atención que tuvieron los tres para su persona.

-Quiero disculparme -le dice Kuroo mientras observa como Akaashi y Bokuto les dan espacio para hablar- no tenía ningún derecho para hablarte así.

-No se preocupe, no debí pegarle a pesar de todo-responde Tsukkishima- pero creo que para mantener una sana convivencia necesitamos basarnos en el respeto, así que solo pido eso tanto de usted como de Kenma-san y todos estaremos contentos.

Kuroo simplemente asintió y agradeció las disculpas aceptadas para después despedirse e unirse a sus amigos. Mientras iba rumbo a su casa se dio cuenta que el rubio le hablaba con más respeto del necesario y eso lo dejó incómodo.

A lo lejos en un edificio observo a una pareja besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello, la ubicaba bien porque había sido una de las pocas amigas que le conocía al que, hasta ese momento, consideraba su pareja.

Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio, un beta con pecas en la cara entraba en ella y besaba ardientemente al omega en cuestión.


	10. 9

El cielo comenzaba a reflejar un lindo amanecer que Tsukki observaba desde un parque cercano a su casa, meditaba el porqué seguía cayendo por Tadashi y aunque sabía la respuesta no quería aceptarla.

-Maldita costumbre -susurra el rubio mientras comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa.

La ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida, se daba cuenta que el tiempo no perdonaba y que aunque él sentía que no podía salir de su problema amoroso el tiempo no esperaba.

Una vez que llego a su casa miro a Tadashi hablando por celular, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un buen café.

-Tsukki que bueno que estas bien -dice Tadashi mientras se acerca a él e intenta abrazarlo pero se ve rechazado por el rubio que solamente lo observa serio mientras espera el café.

-Tenemos que aclarar cosas Yamaguchi -en ese momento Tadashi se tensa- esto que pasó hoy jamás volverá a pasar, no por ti y ni siquiera por mí, sino por Yachi que está esperando a tu hijo.

-Pero Tsukki...

-No estoy pidiendo tú opinión, solo te estoy informando lo que sucederá a partir de ahora; -dice Kei con mirada seria- somos amigos de la infancia y me gustaría que eso no se perdiera pero no quiero volver a verte si crees que lo que hacíamos es correcto y no aceptas el dejarlo.

-Correcto -dice Tadashi, mientras toma su ropa enfadado y se dispone a salir de la casa- solo por favor cuídate y ya ponle seguro a la puerta del jardín.

Kei lo observa salir y suelta un suspiro muy largo, checa que el café esté listo y comienza a prepararse para el día; habla con Akaashi y le informa que ya tiene varios bocetos para los tatuajes que varios de los clientes habían pedido para la siguiente semana y que si podía hacerle el favor de pasar por ellos pues tenía mucho trabajo para la escuela y la exposición, era lunes y tenía que ponerse al corriente.

La tarde pasó rápido entre las nuevas obras y la principal para la exposición, limpio su casa y llamó a un cerrajero para que le ayudara con la chapa; cuando el cerrajero término se preparó para salir a comprar algo de comer cuando en su puerta se encontraba la abuela de Ushijima seguida del nieto

-Hola querido, -saluda la abuela de Wakatoshi- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante -les sonríe el rubio mientras los aludidos comienzan a ver algunas pinturas que no pudo cubrir porque les faltaba secar.

-Son preciosas -menciona el alfa.

-Gracias -responde Kei- pero no creo que vinieran hasta acá solo para ver las pinturas, sobre todo usted señora.

-Inteligente como siempre -dice la abuela- venimos a dejarte la invitación a la boda de mi nieto.

-Muchas gracias, no sabía que su nieto y su omega se iban a casar tan pronto.

-De hecho, ese no era el plan pero Shirabu está embarazado y pues todo se tiene que adelantar porque mencionó que no se quiere ver gordo -dice la abuela son una sonrisa burlona.

Para Kei fue difícil no soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a Shirabu diciendo eso, pero al ver la cara de Wakatoshi roja y avergonzada, simplemente no ayudo a evitarlo.

-Muchas gracias señora, estaré ahí sin falta -agradece Kei mientras hace una ligera reverencia.

-Te estaré esperando -menciona la abuela mientras hace una ligera reverencia al rubio- ahora me tengo que ir, no sé de qué quiere habar contigo mi nieto pero los dejo solos para que tengan privacidad.

-¿Ya comiste? - pregunta Ushijima.

-No, estaba a punto de prepararme algo ¿gustas acompañarme?

-Si eres tan amable -dice Ushijima- pero te ayudo.

Los chicos comenzaron a preparar algo ligero para comer en relativo silencio y cuando estuvo listo se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre la boda, su exposición y otros temas sin importancia hasta que Kei no pudo más con la curiosidad y le pregunto a su ex el porqué de estar ahí.

-Quería informarte que nos pudimos comunicar con tu hermano, pero fue bastante difícil, tu padre estaba decidido a que él no supiera pero logramos hacerlo y ya tiene conocimiento de tu situación.

-Gracias por la ayuda Ushijima-san.

-No solo a mí, más que nada a Hinata y Oikawa dice el chico mientras toma un poco de té- ellos obligaron a Iwaizumi y Kageyama a ir hasta Alemania para avisarle a tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué fueron ellos?

-Pues porque los otros dos están embarazados y el vuelo, mas el estrés no son buenos –dice Ushijima mientras sonríe- cuando se decidió que ellos no irían, casi le sacan los ojos a sus parejas, sino fuera por Sugawara-san, quien sabe que hubiera pasado en el departamento de Oikawa.

-Un asesinato por lo menos –dice Tsukki mientras se ríe al imaginarse la escena.

-Pasando a otro tema, ¿ya arreglaste la chapa de la puerta trasera?, lo pregunto porque Hinata y Oikawa me advirtieron que no me fuera de aquí hasta que verificara que estaba arreglada.

-Sí, de hecho apenas la arregle hoy, pero quiero ver si se puede adjuntar otra cosa de seguridad y quería ir a comprar unas flores para el jardín, pero lo puedo hacer otro día.

-Bien, ¿cómo va la exposición? –pregunta Ushijima.

-Bien, aunque todavía no puedo con la pintura principal, hay algo que me falta, pero no sé que es, el cuadro ya esta terminado de forma general pero hay algo que siento que me falta –comenta el rubio- pero ya llegará, la inspiración es así –termina diciendo con un leve movimiento de hombros.

-Es bueno escuchar que estas bien –dice Ushijima- y con el trabajo ¿estás cómodo?

-Sí, Akaashi-san me esta pidiendo que empiece a hacer bocetos para tatuajes y es agradable y divertido hacerlos.

-Siempre te dije que te dedicaras a las artes en general, no que te especializaras en una solo cosa- comenta el alfa- pero siempre haces lo que quieres –termina diciendo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es un requisito para titulación pero tomaré en cuenta tu comentario a la hora de conseguir un trabajo.

-Simplemente haz lo que más te guste, no me dejes influenciarte –le comenta el castaño mientras se levanta y pone los trastes sucios en el lavabo- me tengo que ir pero por ultimo quería comentarte que si quieres puedes ir acompañado a mi boda.

-Sí, claro –dice burlonamente Kei- ya sabes que soy de salir con cualquiera.

-No necesariamente debe ser tu pareja –le acalara Wakatoshi mientras enarca una de sus cejas- puedes ir con un amigo, ese beta con el que siempre salías es una buena opción ¿no?

-Ya está casado y anda de luna de miel –dice Kei un poco incómodo, lo que el castaño nota a la perfección- no puedo molestarlo.

\--Bien, de todas formas si quieres ir solo también está bien –dice Ushijima mientras se despide –nos vemos pronto Kei, cuídate.

El rubio lo ve alejarse calle abajo y solo atina a suspirar, y entra a su casa a pensar en que es lo que necesita su obra principal; en eso anda cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta y con un poco de fastidio va a checar quien es y se sorprende al ver a Kuroo en la entrada con dos maletas y una mochila encima.

-¿Kuroo-san, todo bien? –pregunta Kei mientras lo deja pasar.

-No y perdona que venga pero no quería molestar a Akaashi y Bokuto- dice Kuroo mientras se queda quieto donde está.

-Venga Kuroo-san –dice Kei mientras le ayuda con una de las maletas- siéntese aquí, ¿quiere algo de tomar?

-Lo que sea que tengas está bien –le dice el pelinegro mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas del comedor y da un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Kei mientras le pasa una taza de té bien caliente.

-Kenma me dejó menciona Kuroo mientras toma un sorbo de café y Tsukki no sabe que decir, así que simplemente se queda callado esperando a que el pelinegro continúe- ya sabía que iba a pasar, o al menos lo sospechaba, aunque no creía que me fuera a dejar como lo hizo.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Simplemente me dijo que ya no se sentía cómodo conmigo, que me pasaba demasiado tiempo en la tienda y...-Kuroo simplemente dio un suspiro largo.

-Tranquilo Kuroo-san, tal vez solo necesitan un tiempo separados para volver a estar juntos –dice Tsukki mientras se sienta frente a él- según sé, las peleas son comunes en una pareja.

El pelinegro simplemente lo ve y se ríe al escuchar como lo trata de consolar; el silencio reina otra vez entre ellos y solo se dedican a tomar otro poco de café y a observar el almacén donde vine el rubio.

-¿De verdad te gusta vivir aquí? –pregunta Kuroo- no me mal entiendas, pienso que este lugar es grandioso pero creo que es un poco grande para una sola persona.

-Pues sí, es grande pero eso es porque todavía tengo pocas cosas en cuanto a muebles, tengo lo básico además me sirve como estudio –aclara Tsukki- además con mi problema monetario, esto es bastante bueno, Hinata y Kageyama tenían todo en orden y cuidado.

-Bueno, pero es bastante frío y se nota que a ti te afecta un poco –dice el pelinegro.

-Eso no tengo como refutarlo pero poco a poco va tomando vida este lugar, la iluminación natural es excelente y pues unas pocas luces más harán que no se ve atan tétrico.

-No me lo imagino –dice Kuroo que nuevamente se queda en silencio.

-Perdone que le pregunte pero ¿Por qué vino aquí y no a casa de Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san –pregunta Kei- no es que me moleste pero ellos son sus amigos y no creo que se negaran en recibirlo.

-Son una pareja –dice Kuroo- una pareja enlazada que aunque viven bien y cómodos, no tienen el espacio suficiente para albergar a un invitado y para tener privacidad, por eso la única persona con la que se me ocurrió acudir es contigo.

-Y porque Kenma-san no conoce mi domicilio ¿cierto? –menciona Kei mientras una risilla burlona sale de su boca.

-Exacto –dice Kuroo- ¿me das asilo?, solo sería en lo que encuentro un departamento para mudarme.

-¿Mudarse?, entonces es enserio lo de la ruptura –dice Kei asombrado pues recuerda como Kenma le había estado diciendo de cosas por estar cerca de Kuroo.

-Pues sí, encontrar a tu pareja fuera de tu casa besándose con una amiga y cuando entras al departamento, encontrar ropa interior de ella en tu alcoba, no es algo que te da una razón fuerte y seria para terminar definitivamente con la que fue tu pareja, entonces no se que lo haría –dice Kuroo con una sonrisa de lado pero ojos tristes, lo que hace que Kei se quede pálido.

-Lo siento, no sabía y dije cosas que pudieron herirlo –dice Kei mientras hace una ligera reverencia- puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite pero obvio vamos a pagar entre los dos los pago y gastos ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes y estoy de acuerdo –dice Kuroo.

Ambos chicos comienzan a acomodar las cosas del pelinegro por toda la casa, utensilio de aseo persona, ropa, zapatos y algunos de los muchos libros que trae en una de sus maletas; poco a poco se van quedando sin espacio y Kei comienza a estresarse.

-Qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí y mañana veo si me puedo llevar unas cosas al local, así no se va a ver tan amontonado en tu casa y el fin de semana te ayudo a acomodar un poco mejor tu estudio para que aproveches de mejor forma la luz natural que tanto te gusta –dice Kuroo.

-Bien, aunque aún seguimos teniendo un problema –menciona Kei que solo observa la cara de confusión de su nuevo roomie- la cama Kuroo-san -dice con un muy evidente tono de burla.

-¡Oh! –exclama Kuroo que inmediatamente sonríe ladino- por mí no hay problema, podemos compartir y mañana por la tarde voy a comprar una ¿te parece?

-Sí –dice Kei un poco nervioso- ya vamos a la cama, mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar y no me gusta llegar tarde.

-Claro jefe –dice burlonamente el pelinegro lo que provoca que el rubio solo ponga los ojos en blanco.

Ambos comienzan con su rutina para ir a dormir y se dan cuenta que se acoplan muy bien, el primero en entrar a ducharse es el rubio que acomoda la mampara y se da una ducha rápida para dejar que el pelinegro pueda hacerlo.

Mientras Kuroo se ducha, el rubio comienza a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente, tendría que ir muy temprano a su escuela y después de ahí un rato a la tienda, ya había faltado mucho y no quería ser más abusivo, había adelantado bastante en el día aspi que ayudar un poco no le vendría mal.

-Esa ducha es genial-dice Kuroo a Tsukki mientras se seca el cabello pero al voltear a verlo se queda sin palabras.

No es que nunca hubiera visto omegas en ropa interior, era un alfa después de todo y había tenido varias parejas omega, pero nunca había visto un omega masculino; Kei era precioso mientras humectaba su piel con crema, Kuroo observaba cada detalle que hizo que comprendiera que el rubio era hermoso, tenía su piel muy suave, se notaba que ponía cuidado en ella, su color a pesar de no ser muy blanco era muy bonito, sus caderas ligeramente pronunciadas lo hacían muy sexy a su parecer, su lindo cabello un poco rizado y rubio, su inteligencia era atractiva y solo Dios sabía que en verdad disfrutaba de su sarcasmo e ironía, pero lo mejor de todo era su trasero, tan jodidamente perfecto, que hacía que no pudiera apartar la vista.

-¿Todo bien? -le pregunta Kei con el ceño fruncido al notar que no se había movido.

-Si, perdona -dice Kuroo mientras se sienta en la cama para poder disimular un poco el sonrojo en su cara- solo estaba pensando que voy a necesitar comprar primero la cama, ya sabes...

-Sí, creo que si -dice Kei y con un poco de valor -¿me podrías poner crema en la espalda?

-Claro -contesta sin pensar el pelinegro pero se arma de valor y comienza su tarea- está seca, pareces tener una piel muy suave pero el tacto es diferente.

-Lo sé, pero desde que me mude no he podido aplicarme en ese lugar -contesta el rubio un poco apenado.

-Antes te ayudaban en casa -dijo Kuroo afirmando- ¿Quién? ¿Tu madre?

-Yo no tengo madre -dice Kei sin darle mucha importancia lo que hace que Kuroo se tense- la esposa de mi padre me ayudaba pero casi siempre era mi nana.

-Entiendo...-dice Kuroo y por un rato se quedan en silencio mientras termina de untar crema en la espalda del rubio- listo, ya terminé.

El rubio agradece y se dan cuenta que Kuroo se quedo con un poco y comenzó a untarla en sus brazos y un poco en su cara.

-Que descanse Kuroo-san.

-Descansa Tsukki y gracias por aceptar me unos días.

El rubio solo asiente y se voltea un poco nervioso al notar que el pelinegro solo se mete a la cama en bóxer, su mente lo traiciona por haber visto lo que vio pero ignora su acelerado corazón y cierra los ojos.


	11. 10

El primero en despertar es Kuroo y se sorprende al darse cuenta que terminó durmiendo mientras abrazaba al omega, así que lo primero que hace es soltarlo e ir a lavarse la cara para calmar sus nervios.

-Buenos días Kuroo-san -escucha decir a Kei que sigue somnoliento y se dirige a él lentamente.

-Buenos días -responde, mientras siente como su garganta se comienza a sentir seca. El omega se ve condenadamente sexy y no sabe si es por qué es temprano o por la figura que se acerca pero comienza a tener una erección.

Observa cómo el chico lo empuja un poco y comienza a lavarse el rostro, lo que le da la oportunidad de alejarse de ahí, pone la cafetera y va a cambiarse.

-Voy a ir a la escuela -dice Kei- después voy para la tienda ¿está bien?

-Claro, solo no llegues muy tarde, por lo que sé hay clientes que quieren verte en persona porque no tienen una idea clara para sus tatuajes.

-Ok -comenta Kei un poco confundido- ¿perdone pero no sería mejor que uno de ustedes los escuchara? Tienen más experiencia que yo.

-Pues sería lo ideal pero Akaashi reconoció que el único que puede entender a la gente es él o tú -dice Kuroo bastante avergonzado.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes cómo es Bokuto.

-¿Un poco infantil e idiota?

-Sí -dice Kuroo mientras ríe por lo bajo- y yo no soy mejor, me desespero un poco porque muchas veces no saben ni que quieren o algo de mis dibujos no les gusta y bueno me ofendo un poco; además casi siempre son omegas los que quieren verme y su olor en mi cabina es molesto.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el pelinegro se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, el no se refería a que despreciaba a los omegas sino que la mayor parte de las veces, a los que atendía siempre trataban de seducirlo con su aroma.

-Entiendo -le responde el rubio- en ese caso me apresurare a llegar, solo...-Kei lo observa y solo asiente y sale de la casa dejando las llaves de la misma en la mesita que esta junto a la salida del pequeño almacén.

Una vez afuera Kei solo suspira y se va rumbo a la Universidad, se encuentra a varios de sus compañeros, varios de ellos omegas igual que él hasta que llega a la oficina del director de su carrera y le piden que espere.

-Hola joven Tsukkishima, por favor entre y tome asiento -le dice el director, un hombre de unos 60 años gordito y bonachón que ha llevado el área de artes de manera tan perfecta que es una de las más solicitadas.

-Gracias señor -responde el rubio- perdone que sea tan directo pero tengo un trabajo al que tengo que llegar temprano y no puedo quedar mal.

-No te preocupes querido -le dice el director- vamos al grano, en uno de los festivales culturales que se hizo hace un par de años, se expusieron varios de tus dibujos en carboncillo, no sé si recuerdes –le comenta el director recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven- bien pues quiero decirte que me atreví a mostrar las fotos, que se tomaron en esa ocasión unos amigos míos y estuvieron muy interesados en tus pinturas, ellos quieren comprar algunas y, de ser posible, quieren que trabajes con ellos en cuanto a fotografía se refiere, quieren que seas parte del staff que tienen para sus eventos sociales importantes.

-¿Eventos sociales como bodas y ese tipo de cosas? –pregunta Kei un tanto incomodo porque eso no es precisamente a lo que se quiere dedicar.

-No, eventos como alfombras rojas, exhibiciones, cosas por el estilo –un poco más exclusivas –le aclara el director.

-Suena interesante pero sabe que ahorita mismo estoy trabajando en exclusividad para la señora Ushijima, no puedo trabajar con nadie más por lo mismo –le dice Kei- además esa exhibición va a ser tomada como mi proyecto de titulación.

-Sí lo sé y ellos también –menciona el beta- se los aclare y me comentaron que están dispuestos a esperar; de hecho van a hablar con la señora para explicar su interés en ti y ver si no hay ningún problema con ella.

-Pues entonces no le veo ningún inconveniente –dice Kei- si eso era todo me disculpo pero tengo que irme rápido por mi trabajo.

-Claro que si muchacho, te puedes ir con toda tranquilidad, solo quería que supieras que tienes otra alternativa de trabajo.

-Gracias –dice Kei mientras realiza una pequeña reverencia- disculpe pero ¿me podría decir quiénes son las personas que tienen interés en mi trabajo?

-Claro son del Museo de arte Moderno –menciona el hombre- ellos hacen donaciones a la universidad para nuestro departamento por lo mismo es que supieron de tu trabajo, pero piénsalo hijo, es una buena oportunidad dada tu situación actual.

-Gracias de nuevo –menciona Kei mientras sale definitivamente de la oficia del pequeño hombre y despidiéndose de la asistente se pone sus audífonos y va directamente al trabajo, de paso compra un par de cafés para Akaashi y él.

El día pasa sin inconvenientes para ninguno de los cuatro, con excepción de que Akaashi le permitió hacer su primera perforación, lo que lo tenía nervioso pero lograba esconderlo perfectamente del pelinegro y del cliente que al terminar de hacer su trabajo le agradeció y le menciono que lo recomendaría con sus amistades, lo que el rubio agradeció.

Siendo la hora de cerrar Kei se moría de hambre y solo quería llegar a su casa para poder prepararse algo de comer.

-Tsukki, ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar? – pregunta Kuroo mientras lo alcanza en la esquina de la calle- y a parte de todo ¿Porqué no me esperaste?

-Kuroo-san, no me importa que cenemos, mientras lo hagamos rápido y segundo, es demasiado lento, tengo hambre y no pienso esperarlo –dice Kei mientras sigue caminando rápido.

-¡Woow Tsukki! ¿esa es una proposición? –dice Kuroo mientras se ríe de manera escandalosa y Kei al entender porque se burlaba se molesta y chasquea la lengua- ¡Solo bromeo Tsukki!, anda vamos al combini a comprar algunas cosas que te voy a hacer la mejor cena de tu vida.

-No quiero –dice Tsukki enojado- es demasiado ruidoso, mejor lo espero en la casa.

-¡No!, tienes que acompañarme sino no vas a tener permitido comer – le dice Kuroo mientras lo toma de los hombros y lo arrastra con él; mientras el rubio espera a que el otro termine de comprar las cosas mira por la ventana a la calle y le encantan las luces, los colores de todos los edificios y como la gente le muestra tantas cosas sin necesidad de hablar, ve en sus rostros tristeza, amor, felicidad.

El rubio sale del local y empieza a tomar fotos, hay unas pequeñas banquitas fuera del establecimiento y mostrando su gran habilidad se sube en ellas y comienza a tomar varias fotos; por su parte Kuroo solo lo observa y también sin evitarlo le toma varias fotos; en donde el rubio muestra tantas emociones y deja salir a su yo verdadero y tiene que admitir que es hermoso cuando en verdad hace lo que ama.

-Anda Tsukki, vamos a casa –le dice Kuroo mientras observa como baja con agilidad de la banquita.

-Vamos –dice el rubio mientras va checando las fotos que ha tomado y sonríe satisfecho mientras el pelinegro al observar cada sutil expresión del rubio sonríe y simplemente suelta una carcajada al creer que solo él ha podido contemplar al Tsukki real- por favor cállate Kuroo-san, tu risa se parece a la de las hienas del Rey León.

El pelinegro solo se queda callado y ve como el rubio intenta aguantar la risa y cuando se miran uno a otro no pueden más y se sueltan a reír tanto y tan fuerte que se ven obligados a detenerse y recargarse en una pared hasta que se tranquilizan.

-Eres malo Tsukki –le reclama Kuroo y solo lo jala para seguir caminando.

Cuando llegan a la casa Tsukki inmediatamente va a tomar un baño y el otro a preparar la cena, y cuando por fin terminan se sientan a cenar y sin querer comienzan a platicar de sus metas y para el pelinegro es fascinante escuchar al rubio hablar, nota que su posición social ha influido bastante en su vida y manera de pensar, su educación es bastante notable a la hora de cenar y su comportamiento en la mesa es igual de destacable y tenía que admitir que era gratificante convivir con alguien autosuficiente.

-Gracias por la comida dice el rubio cuando acabo la tonelada de pancakes que el pelinegro le puso en el plato- estuvo muy delicioso pero por favor Kuroo-san, solo limítese a darme dos o máximo tres, no como tanto como usted y menos en la cena.

-Tonterías, eres demasiado delgado –menciona el pelinegro mientras se acerca a lavar su plato que es arrebatado por el rubio que se pone en ello- he observado que comes bastantes verduras y frutas, eso es genial pero también necesitas más que eso, además tu cuerpo no es nada parecido al de la mayoría de los omegas, se nota que eres deportista, te he visto salir temprano a correr, obviamente noto que caminas mucho y todas las fotografías que tienes ahí colgadas son la muestra –dice el pelinegro mientras señala los 6 hilos que cuelgan de extremo a extremo de la bodega con todas las fotografías que ha tomado Kei- tienes que alimentarte bien para mantenerte saludable, además, no dejaste ni un solo pancake en el plato..

-Ya Kuroo-san, déjeme en paz y váyase a dormir –le dice Tsukki mientras le salpica agua en la cara lo que provoca que el alfa comience a carcajearse de nuevo y Kei, sin poder evitarlo muestre una ligera sonrisa.

-Ve a dormir, todavía me voy a duchar –le dice el pelinegro que revuelve el cabello del rubio y se va a la ducha.

\--------------

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se encontraban profundamente dormidos abrazándose mutuamente, estaban en un sueño tan profundo que no escuchaban el sonido constante de la puerta. De pronto, alguien abrió y sin detenerse corrió a la cama y se lanzo sobre ella, asustando así a la joven pareja y que por consiguiente provocó que Kuroo pateara a la persona encima de ellos y le diera un puñetazo en la cara mientras protegía a Kei.

-¿Akiteru?....


	12. 11

Las tres personas cerca de la cama se encontraban aturdidas; dos de ellas debido a que acaban de despertar y el último por la escena que observaba, para Akiteru la imagen de su hermano abrazado a un alfa casa desnudo comenzó a afectar su estado de ánimo, paso del asombro al enojo en segundos y para dos de los omegas que se encontraban en aquella bodega, fue demasiado.

-Por favor Akiteru-san, calmese –pidio Kageyama- está afectando a mi pareja y a su hermano con sus feromonas.

-Ponte atrás de mi Kei –le susurro Kuroo a Tsukkishima que lo obedeció inmediatamente, las feromonas de su hermano eran fuertes y le estaban causando malestar.

-Por favor ambos cálmense -dijo Oikawa al percibir como las feromonas de Kuroo comenzaban a cubrir a Kei, lo que provocaba el enfado del hermano mayor y no tuvo de otra más que interponerse entre ellos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al escuchar hablar a Kuroo

-¿Quién eres tú para venir y tratar de amenazar a mi omega? –Pregunto el pelinegro al hombre frente a él, sus instintos habían salido a flote y no razonaba, su alfa había reconocido al omega de Kei como suyo al sentir la amenazante presencia del otro- aléjate o te arrancare los brazos.

De pronto apareció Kageyama detrás de Akiteru y lo jalo, alejándolo de la cama y la joven pareja; después el encargado de calmar a todos fue Oikawa que dejo salir sus feromonas y en consecuencia logro calmar a todos, lo que hizo agradecer su estado de embarazo.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el omega de Kei también había salido y tomado el mando del cuerpo de Kei; éste se encontraba abrazando a Kuroo y el alfa lo tenía entre sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebé, lo tenía cubierto con la sabana y las pupilas de ambos se encontraban dilatadas.

-Ustedes tres vayan a preparar de desayunar, déjennos a estos dos –les ordenó Oikawa a Hinata, Kageyama y Akiteru, mientras él y Hajime se encargaban de tranquilizar al segundo género de la pareja.

Después de un rato el matrimonio logró calmarlos y los convencieron de sentarse todos a desayunar algo ligero; para el mayor de todos era muy difícil ver a su hermanito en brazos de un tipo que se decía ser su alfa.

-Necesitamos hablar Kei y de ser posible tiene que ser hoy –le dijo Akiteru mientras Kuroo se tensaba y tomaba a Kei más cerca- si quieres y te sientes seguro con este hombre entonces que así sea pero tiene que ser hoy.

-Bien –contesto el menor mientras se alejaba un poco de Kuroo- deja me voy a dar una ducha y podemos hablar.

Al ver que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo y después de asegurarse de que Kuroo no iba a matar al otro alfa, los otros cuatro invitados comenzaron a irse mientras Kuroo comenzaba con la limpieza de la mesa y el cambio de sabanas de la cama. Akiteru simplemente veía como ambos chicos se acoplaban en sus actividades diarias, vio como el menor salía de donde se suponía estaba la bañera y el alfa se acercaba a él comentando que solo faltaba limpiar la zona donde estaban sus pinturas.

Akiteru dejó que siguieran con su rutina mañanera pero se percató que ambos se acoplaban bien y que su hermano comía un poco más mientras terminaban de alistarse. Para asombro del alfa observo como el pelinegro preparaba una porción de waffles mientras hablaba por celular con alguien y como su pequeño hermano ponía café para acompañar.

-¿Vas a querer hermano?

-No, gracias, acabamos de desayunar –comentó Akiteru tratando de entender el estomago sin fondo de ambos jóvenes.

-Cualquier momento del día es bueno para comer waffles –menciono Kuroo con una montaña de ellos que ponía en la mesa.

-Eso es correcto –admite Tsukki mientras come los waffles y le ofrece dos a su hermano que al ver como su hermano come bien se resigna y los comienza a comer dándose cuenta el porqué su hermano los come sin cesar.

-Ahora puedo aprobar que cuides a mi hermano a pesar de que sé que no son pareja- comentó Akiteru mientras comía lentamente y observaba a la joven pareja.

-Perdona por eso pero estabas haciendo sentir mal a Kei y no podía permitirlo comentó Kuroo provocando que Tsukki sintiera un pequeño latido irregular en su corazón.

-Gracias por defenderlo, pero ¿son pareja?

-No lo somos –contesto Kei- somos roomie, nos facilitaba las cosas a los dos, así compartíamos gastos y no nos veríamos tan apretados económicamente.

-¿Y por eso duermen en la misma cama?

-Eso es porque no hay otra y bueno las sillones no son lo suficiente grandes para mi- contesto Kuroo- aunque le dije que podía dormir en una bolsa para dormir en el suelo, iba a comprarme una cama pero tuve un pequeño problema financiero y pues ya no tuve la posibilidad.

-Obviamente no iba a permitir eso,–le aclara Kei, lo que provoca que Akiteru suspire- e. clima aquí por las noches es muy frío y pues se iba a enfermar, además a mi también me da mucho frío.

-Bien, no me voy a oponer que convivan pero por favor consigue tu cama o al menos utilicen una más grande- le dijo Akiteru que sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, era su hermanito y quería protegerlo- ahora necesito saber el porqué estás viviendo aquí, en donde trabajas y que me cuentes completamente la historia del porque te fuiste de casa; sé algunas cosas por tus amigos pero no todos los detalles.

-¿La mujer de mi padre no te ha contado nada?

-Ellos no saben que estoy aquí, vine porque hay algunos problemas financieros en la empresa y porque tus cuatro amigos me lograron contactar –le aclara Akiteru- aunque no sé porque apenas lo hicieron y porque tú no me buscaste.

-Ellos te estuvieron buscando todo este tiempo –le comentó Kuroo- hablaba constante mente con Oikawa y me decía que no conseguían dar contigo y que cuando te localizaron no los dejaban llamarte y contarte la situación de Kei.

-Bueno, supongo que mi padre tiene una buena razón para hacer eso –dice Akiteru mientras le da un sorbo al café que tiene entre su manos- a todo esto ¿cómo es que conoces a Oikawa?

-Fuimos a la misma Universidad junto a Wkatoshi, Bokuto y Daichi, y ahí no shicimos amigos, con Oikawa y Wakatoshi fue hasta la Universidad, con los otros somos amigos desde la preparatoria.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar hermano?- pregunto Tsukki.

-Antes de todo, me retiro, tengo que ir a conseguir la cama y de ahí a la tienda –dice Kuroo que se levanta y deja los trastes en el lavavajillas- ¿te puedo encargar que limpies?

-Claro, hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, ya solo me voy concentrar en la exposición –le comenta Kei- me avisas cuando vengas para acá para ir preparando de cenar.

-Vale, cuídate ¿si? –se despide Kuroo mientras revuelve el cabello del omega- y mucho gusto Akiteru.

-Por favor dime que no te has acostado con él Kei –implora Akiteru- y no porque sea algo malo, sino porque voy a matarlo si te ha hecho cosas que no quieres.

-No, no me ha hecho nada, no seas idiota Akiteru, nunca me ha tratado mal ni nada por el estilo-responde Kei un poco molesto- a él no le gustan los omegas, piensa que son un poco molestos con su olor, pero eso no es lo que importa, me querías hablar sobre la empresa, ¿qué puede ser lo que pasa para que pienses que me interesa un poco?

-Pues está por irse a la quiebra sino hacemos algo –dice Akiteru- están tomando más dinero de lo que se esta ganando y bueno el abuelo me contacto para que me hiciera cargo.

-Con abuelo te refieres al padre de la mujer de nuestro padre ¿verdad?

-Sí, él pudo contactarme porque al parecer quiere que me haga cargo de la empresa.

-Tú no eres su nieto de sangre.

-Lo sé, pero tiene una clausula a su favor que piensa usar y pues la va a utilizar para darme la dirección de la empresa y sacar a su hija.

-Y todo esto tiene que ver conmigo ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que me ayudes con esto, se que lo tuyo es el arte pero también eres inteligente, necesito tu ayuda para las diferentes campañas de publicidad y algunos proyectos quye tal vez te puedad interesar y y en cualquier otro proyecto dentro de tu rama de trabajo que te llame la atención, quiero darle un giro a esa empresa, no por el abuelo sino porque quiero asegurar nuestro futuro, too nuestro dinero lo voy a invertir aquí, así podrías irte a vivir a un lugar mejoro a mi departamento, lo que más te guste..

-Me gusta aquí y además estoy trabajando en otro lugar, además también para una exposición de la abuela de Wakatoshi.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad necesito tu apoyo –además podrás ganar más, no vas a necesitar tanto-

-Vas a necesitar más que mi apoyo, necesitas personas en las que puedes confiar y te sean leales, debes de sacar a la familia del abuelo de los puestos directivo sino te van a ganar y a hacer picadillo, para esto el abuelo tendría que darte absoluto poder y no podría opinar en nada – le dice Kei- y dudo que el viejo lo vaya a hacer y que los demás no pongan peros a eso, sabes perfectamente que para poder hacer lo que se te de la gana tendrías que tener más del sesenta 'por ciento de las acciones de la compañía y no las tienes, ni el abuelo las tiene.

-De hecho sí las tengo, el abuelo compro el porcentaje de acciones que tenía el papá de Wakatoshi de la empresa y el mismo Shirabu se ofreció a apoyarme como uno de mis asesores legales, con eso tenemos por lo menos el cuarenta por ciento.

-Aún te falta porcentaje –responde Tsukki- y pues me gusta lo que hago, me molesta estar trabajando en una oficina y lo sabes.

-Entonces ayudame como asesor, sigue trabajando donde lo haces pero por favor apoyame, mañana voy a tener la junt de destitución.

-¿Tan pronto?

-El abuelo se apuro, ha estado preparándolo con bastante tiempo, solo falta que se haga oficial y ponga mis condiciones, por eso voy a necesitar que mañan vayas conmigo –le menciona Akiteru.

-No pienso vestirme como omega y lo sabes así que espero adviertas al viejo que no voy a estar dentro de sus estándares.

-Bien, conmigo ahí no va a haber problema del como te vistas y comportes.

-Bien –dice Tsukki mientras se levanta y comienza a tomar algunas cosas para salir.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta su hermano- ¿no ibas a quedarte aquí a trabaja en las obras para la exposición?

-Vy a salir por algunas cosas, mañana podrías pasar por mi? 7

-Claro, mañana paso por ti a las 7 de la mañana, desayunamos juntos y de ahí nos vamos a la empresa ¿ok?.

-Bien.

El rubio se dirige a la salida siendo seguido de su hermano que se mantiene callado ante la actitud del omega, sabe que está analizando las cosas, siempre fue así y también que necesita su espacio así que en la puerta se despiden con un abrazo prometen verse pronto.

Minutos después Kei se encuentra en un parque fumando, sabe que no es bueno pero el estrés es horrible, su cuerpo lo resintió y saber que va a tener que enfrentar a esa horrorosa mujer le da un poco más de dolor de cabeza. Se levanta de ahí cuando acaba su cigarrillo y comienza a dirigirse a la tienda, sabe que va a necesitar algo para hacerles saber que ya no pueden controlarlo y no sabe si la idea que tiene es buena, así que va a buscar a la única persona, a parte de él, con sentido común que conoce.

-Akaashi-san, necesito su ayuda con algo –dice Kei una vez que entro a ala tienda y nota que no hay clientes esperando.

-Claro, ¿qué es? –pregunta Akaashi y procede a escuchar toda la historia de Tsukki, desde la muerte de su madre, el porqué de la misma y las ideas que tiene para molestar a su familia.

-No sé si sea buena idea pero es tu decisión, podemos hacer algo pequeño pero que sea lo suficiente llamativo –le dice el pelinegro mientras comienza a revisara sus cosas.

-Apropósito ¿¿ha visto a Kuroo? –pregunta.

-En la cafetería de al lado con Kenma –dice Akaashi mientras observa discretamente las reacciones del joven omega.

-¿Creen que se arreglen? –pregunta el rubio tratando de no mostrar tanto interés a la respuesta.

-No, Kenma hizo algo que Kuroo jamás perdonará.

-Oh, ok.

Cuando vieron entrar al pelinegro después de dos horas, lo vieron con un poco de irritación en los ojos y un mensaje de Hikari llego al celular del rubio que discretamente lo abrió y solamente decía "Apóyenlo", cosa que hicieron y para sacarlo de su situación sentimental, Tsukki les hablo a los tres amigos de su situación, a lo que los tres le dijeron que estuviera apoyando a su hermano, que la tienda no importaba tanto como su familia.

El rubio agradeció el apoyo que le brindaron y cuando iba rumbo a su casa el pelinegro había mejorado de estado de ánimo y eso lo motivo a que fueran a comprar un poco de cerveza para celebrar la rebeldía y la soltería de Kuroo, era estúpido pero solamente querían olvidarse de su problemas, iban riendo y platicando como muchas otras veces.

-Maldita puta –se escucho bajito mientras se ve a la pareja entrar muy sonriente a la bodega.


	13. 12

Habían llegado a su destino y Tsukkishima ya estaba odiando el edificio, demasiado vistoso para su gusto, cuando salió del automóvil la gente se le quedó viendo, había llegado con su hermano y no podían ser tan opuestos uno del otro, la gente los miraba, porque a pesar de todo se veían bastante bien juntos.

-Vamos y ¿de verdad vas a dejarte eso?

-Claro –responde Tsukki- siempre quise uno y éste no es tan malo como las ideas que tenía.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo –responde Akiteru- agradece a la persona que te hizo entrar en razón.

-Buenos días niños –saluda un hombre entrado en años, que a pesar de todo se veía sumamente atractivo y que a pesar de la amable sonrisa se notaba que era alfa –es bueno verlos juntos y es un gusto conocerte Kei.

-Es un gusto –dice escuetamente Kei, que por alguna razón no se siente cómodo con el hombre frente a él y nota como Akiteru lo acerca un poco más a él.

-¿Listo abuelo Kurosawa? –pregunta Akiteru, logrando que el alfa quite la atención de su hermanito.

-Vamos –señala el hombre mientras comienza a caminar delante de ellos- esta será la única vez que voy a caminar frente a ti, a partir de hoy tu liderarás esta compañía y yo no voy a poner ningún impedimento contra tus decisiones.

-Lo sé, pero hay un pequeño problema que creo debemos tratar antes de que comience la junta –comenta Akiterui.

-Bien, síganme.

Los Tsukkishima siguen al hombre por un largo pasillo hasta que dan con su elevador privado, el cual solo él puede usarlo, ni siquiera su hija o familiares pueden hacerlo y eso significa que usan los elevadores de los empleados, eso como medida para darles a entender quien es el real dueño de todo.

-Entren, aquí tendremos privacidad –comenta el alfa que inmediatamente les da el paso. Para Kei es obvio que alfa le está poniendo demasiado interés y entiende un poco el porqué la bruja es como es- entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-Mi hermano está enlazado – dijo sin rodeos Akiteru, lo que asombra a Kei que logra no poner cara de asombro- así que +el n puede casarse con quien ustedes elijan.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo Akiteru, además, no creo que ese alfa sea de gran importancia – dice el alfa- ni siquiera ha podido marcarlo.

-Eso ni siquiera le incumbe viejo –contesta Kei que, debido al estrés enciende un cigarrillo, lo que asombra a Akiteru- si no deje que mi padre decidiera mi vida, mucho menos a usted.

-Que descarado chico –dice el alfa que sonríe pero sus ojos no muestran ni una pizca de alegría.

-Usted es el que nos necesita aquí –comenta Kei mientras sonríe sínicamente pero los nervios lo carcomen por dentro-a hija que tiene no ha sido capaz de sacar esta empresa y ponerla en la cima; ni si quiera mis compañeros de la carrera compran los artículos que se venden o tienen el patrocinio de su empresa.

-Kei, por favor –dice Akiteru un poco nervioso pues su hermano estaba siendo un poco mal educado.

-Tranquilo Akiteru, no eres el único que sabe qué clase de persona es este señor –dice Kei mientras toma el cenicero del escritorio y deja caer la poca ceniza que se ha juntado en su cigarro- usted necesita a mi hermano y yo lo voy a apoyar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él; además usted nos debe libertad y lo sabe bien, nos arruino la vida, no tiene otr opción.

El alfa enfrente de él ríe y esta vez ríe con ganas, la alegría viaja a sus ojos y los hermanos Tsukkishima solo se asombran un poco al ver a semejante alfa reír abiertamente. Para ninguno e sun secreto que este hombre junto a toda su familia es uno de los mas grandes delincuentes de su país, pero ha aprendido a hacer tan bien sus negocios que nunca se le ha vinculado nada, incluso aunque la mayoría de las personas en el gobierno lo saben y aun así el país le debe que es imposible meterlo a la cárcel sin que deje problemas económicos a su paso.

-¡Por Dios Akiteru, es exactamente como lo describiste!- exclama el alfa al mayor de los Tsukkishima, lo que logra hacerlos sonreír- tranquilo Kei, yo nunca voy a obligarte a casarte con alguien que no quieras, solo quería ponerte a prueba junto a tu hermano para saber si vas a poder con la presión que vas a tener aquí por parte de mi familia y la has pasado gloriosamente.

-¿Prueba?

-Sí –afirma el viejo alfa mientras suspira alegremente pero con un deje de nostalgia- me recuerdas tanto a mi omega en sus mejores días, era igual de fuerte que tú, tan libre y bella como tú; ahora está enferma y quiero estar con ella hasta que alguno de los dos muramos, pero eso no sucederá si mi hija sigue liderando mi dinero, por eso los quiero a ustedes a cargo y tranquilo, sé que mi esposa y yo les debemos su felicidad, por eso los dos tomamos esta decisión.

-Vamos abuelo –dice Akiteru mientras observa su reloj- se nos hará tarde.

-No te preocupes hijo –dice el alfa- los demás tendrán que subir acá y ustedes se van a quedar aquí un ratito, van a poder ver la reunión en esa pantalla –dice el alfa señalando una pantalla que se encuentra del lado opuesto de la oficina- van a saber cuándo entrar porque asentiré dos veces.

-Perfecto – dice Akiteru mientras se levanta para acompañar al alfa a la puerta que da directamente a la sala de juntas del abuelo.

-los veo en un rato chicos y –dice mirando a Kei- tranquilo, no voy a permitir que nada les pase.

-Sinceramente no entiendo nada –dice Kei mientras se sienta en el sofá que se encuentra enfrente del televisor- es un hombre un tanto extraño.

-Sí, lo es –dice Akiteru mientras toma el mando de la televisión y la enciende – me hizo casi lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, solo que fue muchísimo más intimidante, pero creo que es su forma de ver si vamos a poder con todos; va a destituir a muchísima gente.

-¿Va a despedirlos? –pregunta Kei mientras observa como poco a poco van llegando los accionistas y los representantes de la familia Kurosawa- no sería un poco malo hacer eso, sea como sean tienen familias que mantener.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco los dejaría ir sin nada, de hecho mi abogado ya tienen listos los contratos de despido con sus respectivas indemnizaciones; siempre vamos a manejarnos dentro de lo que es legalmente correcto –dice Akiteru tranando de tranquilizar al omega.

-Pues tan legales como el señor Kurosawa lo quiera ¿no?

-No, él ya no va a interponerse con la empresa, por eso me permitió escoger a mis colaboradores, todos los que van a ocupar los puestos de importancia son personas en las cual confío ciegamente y que me han demostrado una moral intachable.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunta Kei un tanto intrigado- parece que los conoces de tiempo.

-Claro que sí –dice Akiteru- los conocí en la Universidad y en otros trabajos que he tenido en todo este tiempo; el más grande de ellos tiene 31.

-Van a poner el grito en el cielo –dice Kei mientras observa como poco a poco los miembros de la junta comienzan a exaltarse, en especial la bruja- van a decir que son demasiado jóvenes, que no van a poder con semejante trabajo.

-El abuelo los va a callar, tiene sus currículos y mi abogado personal junto a la que va a ser mi asistente se han dado a la tarea de conseguir la documentación necesaria para dejar callados a esa bola de sanguijuelas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¿Quiénes? –pregutna Akiteru un tanto confundido.

-Tu abogado y tu asistente –pregunta Kei- ¿los conozco?

-Claro que sí, hasta asististe a boda –dice Akiteru lo que pone a pensar a Kei, pues al haber estado viviendo con su padre y madrastra por tanto tiempo , asistió a muchísimos eventos sociales y se le dificulta pensar en alguien en especial.

-Ya dime –exige Kei al no tener la menor idea de quienes se trata.

-Son Saeko Tanaka y Tenda Udai –dice Akiteru mientras le sonría y escuchan en la pantalla como Aiko Kurosawa grita al escuchar la decisión de su destitución definitiva de la empresa.

-¡Woow! –exclama Kei- la bruja si se enojó.

-Sí –responde su hermano mientras observan como el abuelo asiente dos veces- es hora hermano ¿vamos?

-Claro –dice Kei mientras observa como su padre se pone blanco al escuchar sus nombres de la boca de su suegro.

Cuando entrar a la sala de juntas, el silencio reina en la habitación y lo único que alegra a Kei de estar a hí es la mirada escandalizada de todos los presentes al verlos juntos y también al ver su look un poco rockero y fuera de todo estándar de lo que un omega se supone debe vestir y para rematar la perforación en ambas orejas.

-Bienvenidos hijos –dice el abuelo Kurosawa- siéntense en estas dos sillas- menciona el alfa que señala las sillas que se encuentran a cada uno de sus lados- señoras y señores les presento a los nuevos dueños de la empresa y directores de la misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente les pido que me dejen su comentarios si ven algún error ortográfico o de gramática o algo que no entiendan para poder explicárselo; la imagen del capitulo es el look con el que me imagine a Kei en este capítulo y debo decir que me pareció muy cómico, pues soy abogada y entrar a una junta así es, al menos en mi circulo social, casi casi una ofensa.
> 
> ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? Déjenme sus comentarios.
> 
> Saludos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto.


	14. 13

El silencio había durado lo que le tomo a Kei sentarse y para él ya fue ganancia, todos los participantes exceptuando a la bruja habían comenzado a despotricar y eso le parecía en extremo sospechoso.

-Silencio –exige Kurosawa sin necesidad de hablar fuerte y utilizando sus feromonas- es la decisión que he tomado y nadie tiene derecho a opinar lo contrario.

-En eso te equivocas padre, no pueden tener más del 50 porciento de las acciones, porque yo estoy administrando las tuyas y las de mi madre –dice la omega que sonríe triunfante.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto –responde su padre que hace una señal a su asistente y ésta se acerca con varias carpetas en mano y la más grande se la entrega y las demás comienza a repartirlas entre los demás miembros de la junta- en las primeras hojas de estos documentos se detallan el porcentaje de las acciones actuales de cada socio, como pueden ver han ido variando según la grafica de la página seis que también señala el valor monetario de cada porcentaje.

Los socios escuchaban detalladamente lo que decía el señor Kurosawa, dándose cuenta que la empresa había comenzado a ir en picada y poco a poco las acciones iban perdiendo su valor, por lo que varios accionista minoritarios habían decidido vender las acciones que fueron compradas poco a poco pues en la bolsa la empresa no tenia ningún atractivo.

-De esa forma los hermanos Tsukkishima compraron el treinta por ciento de las acciones que se encontraban a la venta pues estaban demasiado baratas en el mercado y tu madre compro el diez por ciento restante –dice el abuelo Kurosawa a su hija.

-Sí, eso está muy bien .responde la omega- pero recuerda que yo soy la que maneja las acciones y que no puedes quitarme de la dirección así como así, además los números que presentas no deben de ser un problema, todas las empresas llegan a tener problemas pero somos una empresa consolidada y fuerte, nuestros productos se venden y vamos a salir de este problema.

-En eso tengo que apoyar a tu hija –dice el señor Fukui, otro de los accionistas que más acciones tiene- los estados financieros que nos ha estado presentando cada vez nos aseguran que esta pequeña recesión no va a ser tan trágica, obviamente se va a perder un poco de dinero pero no es algo tan grave.

-Me parece perfecto que saque ese tema a relucir señor Fukui –dice Akiteru que con el permiso de Kurosawa comenzó a hablar- como pueden ver en sus carpetas, en la hoja que sigue les hemos hecho llegar una copil

a de la auditoria que el señor Kurosawa mandó hacer hace dos semanas.

En cuanto Akiteru comenzó a explicar a detalle el contenido de la auditoria, el padre de ambos Tsukkishima junto a su madrastra, se pusieron nerviosos y poco a poco los socios y familiares presentes en la junta comenzaron a enojarse.

-Como pueden observar en las graficas que les estamos presentando, esta es la situación real de la empresa y los números reales de la misma –termino de decir Akiteru.

-Entonces, díganme si la recesión que estamos atravesando es algo que podemos tomar a la ligera o ¿me harán caso? –pregunta el señor Kurosawa que sonríe y observa de reojo a Kei que está tomando notas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda el profesionalismo de mi esposo? –pregunta la omega Kurosawa- él es incapaz de hacer algo malo padre.

-Eso es lógico –contesta Kei que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado- pero también todos saben que es incapaz de negarte algo y tú si eres capaz de maquinar el maquillar los informes –le sonríe Kei- si eres capaz de querer casar a un omega que no es tu hijo, con el hijo de un "socio potencial" que no solo es un delincuente como tú sino que también fue tu amante hace algunos años.

-Eso es una mentira –grita la omega- además, tú no puedes opinar, no eres nada de mi padre –termina de decir la omega que le sonríe victoriosa al dejara callado a Kei que solo observa como su padre lo ve con algo parecido al resentimiento,

-Eso es cierto, pero solo en parte –contesta el padre de la omega- debido a que mi hija fue incapaz de procrear un heredero para que siga con la dirección de la empresa y mi linaje, mi esposa y yo llevábamos una adopción, por llamarlo de alguna forma, agregando a nuestra familia a los jóvenes Kei Tsukkishima y Akiteru Tsukkishima, ambos presentes y herederos de nuestra fortuna, bueno al menos lo que resta de nuestra fortuna que no es poca.

En el momento en que el alfa hizo una pausa, el escándalo siguió, pero esta vez solo por parte de su familia, aunque su hija seguía en shock junto con el padre de ambos Tsukkishima. El alfa líder de la empresa estaba tratando de mantenerse sereno ante el escándalo que su familia estaba haciendo pero, como cualquier ser humano, su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite.

-Es suficiente –dijo un beta que acababa de entrar a la reunión, que no era otro más que Tenma- disculpen la tardanza pero se tardaron un poco en la notaría con la diligencia de sucesión.

-¿De qué está hablando? –pregunta un hombre de unos cuarenta años, beta y que tenía algunos rasgos parecidos a los del señor Kurosawa.

-Bueno, en los papeles que amablemente les están haciendo llegar, podrán leer que es la sucesión de todas mis acciones a mis hijos adoptivos Akiteru y Kei Tsukkishima, en donde les cedo el control total de la compañía y, además destituyo a mi hija del cargo de dirección de la compañía.

-Eso no es posible –susurra la omega Kurosawa que comienza a leer con frenesí- eso no puede hacerse así como así.

-Claro que no, eres mi hija biológica, es obvio que tienes más derechos que ellos, pero fuiste incapaz de dar un heredero y eso no te ayuda en nada –dice el señor Kurosawa de una manera que incluso a Kei le incomodo un poco, pues daba a entender que solo para eso servían los omegas, pero a lo lejos Tenma le hacía señas sutiles para que no reaccionara y llegara a cometer un error- entonces usando el clausulado la primera acta constitutiva de la empresa que únicamente ha sido modificada en siete ocasiones y ratificada por todos los aquí presentes, incluyendo tú querida; hago saber que destituyo a mi hija omega del cargo que ha ostentado hasta el momento y en su lugar pongo a mi hijo alfa Akiteru Tsukkishima como el nuevo presidente y director absoluto de la empresa.

-Muchas gracias señor Kurosawa –dice Akiteru mientras hace un reverencia al viejo alfa y se voltea a los demás miembros de la familia Kurosawa- tomando el lugar que se me ha designado dentro de esta empresa, les informo que habrán algunos cambios sustanciales en esta empresa y, como soy el dueño del 67.3% de las acciones de la empresa, me veo forzado a despedir al contador Tsukkishima de su puesto.

-Al cual se le dara una indemnización suficiente y conforme a la ley –dice Tenma que acerca los documentos necesarios para el despido del padre de ambos jóvenes- en caso de que no este conforme,. Me permito informarle que entonces llevaremos el asunto a tribunales, donde se le acusara de estafa a la empresa y no solo a usted, sino a su omega, ya que ella era la que sabía sobre el maquillaje a los estados financieros de esta empresa.

-No tienen pruebas –dice la omega.

-De hecho los informes que se presentan en cada junta, deben llevar su firma y, discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero ustedes dos nunca depuraron la computadora del Sr, Tsukkishima debido a que necesitaban los informes reales para poder maquillarlos y en la auditoria que se hizo se obtuvieron los archivos y los correos donde ustedes se mandaban el documento para modificarlo.

-Eso es ilegal –contesta la omega.

-Querida, ni siquiera tratas de desmentir al abogado –le informa el señor Kurosawa.

-Eso no puede funcionar como prueba, necesitarían al menos 3 firmas para realizar ese tipo de búsquedas –dice la omega.

-No –contesta el abogado- según el acta constitutiva de la empresa, solo basta con la firma del señor Kurosawa para llevar a cabo auditorias de manera extraordinaria –dice Tenma mientras lee el acta- déjeme decirle que esa clausula no se hja modificado en absoluto y usted la ha ratificado por lo menos tres veces hasta ahora.

-Entonces Sr. Tsukkishima ¿acepta o no la indemnización? –pregunta el alfa.

-Sí –dice mientras observa a su esposa que solo lo mira horrorizad.

-No se preocupen por su porvenir –dice Akiteru- las acciones de la señora Tsukkishima siguen siendo parte de la empresa y por lo mismo le seguirán dejando ganancias, pero ya no tendrá acceso a las cuentas de la empresa, ahora, si nos disculpan...

Y con esa educada invitación el matrimonio se levanto en silencio y salió de la sala de juntas mientras eran seguidos de uno de los asistentes del señor Kurosawa para escoltarlos a sus oficinas, despejaran los lugares y entregaran computadoras y tarjetas que fueran propiedad de la empresa.


	15. 14

Era noche y la pareja se encontraba cenando en su casa en un profundo silencio, no podían creer lo que había pasado, para ellos todo el día, después de que fueron despedidos, había pasado como un borron de luces y colores, pero para el alfa el darse cuenta que sus hijos ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en saludarlo o en si quiera dirigirle una mirada fue un shock.

-¿Qué piensas querido? –pregunto la omega que lo miraba preocupada.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado –contesta el alfa que no había tocado ni un poco de la cena que le habían servido- no tengo apetito, me voy a la recamara a descansar, te veo ahí.

La omega solo pudo asentir y observar como el alfa salía del comedor y se dirigía a toda prisa a la recamara; ella sabía que no era el dinero lo que tenía así a su esposo, porque a pesar de haber sido despedidos, las acciones que tenían en la empresa les darían las ganancias suficientes para solventar sus gastos sin necesidad de trabajar.

-¿Diga? –contesta la mujer cuando toma el celular que había estado vibrando, al escuchar la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea, el enojo la domina y no mide sus palabras- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?, ¿ acaso sabes la vergüenza que pase el día de hoy? –vuelve a guardar silencio al escuchar a su madre tratar de explicarle el motivo de la decisión que su padre y ella habían tomado- no hay excusa madre; los amo y vvoy a seguir respetando pero no quiero volver a saber de ustedes, al menos no por un tiempo –y vuelve a quedarse en silencio al saber cual fue el punto culminante por el cual la decisión había sido tomada- gracias por explicarme pero sigo con lo mismo madre, descansa y cuando quiera me comunico contigo.

Amaba a Tsukkishima y a Akiteru, pero tenía que admitir que Kei no era de su agrado, ni siquiera lo apreciaba y el saber que lo que habían creído mejor para él era lo que había motivado a sus padres a quitarle todo lo que tenían, era motivo suficiente para odiarlo aún más y sumándole que era la viva imagen de la mujer de la que había podido deshacerse, el afecto nunca iba a darse por ninguna de las partes.

-Muy bien niño, vamos a ver quien cede al final –susurra la omega que suspira y se dirige a su habitación

**********************

Acaba de llegar a su casa, estaba un poco harto de todo y solo quería tranquilidad pero, como no se puede obtener todo en esta vida, al entrar a su casa el ruido era intenso y eso lo sorprendió; según recordaba, él no tenía un sistema de audio en el lugar, no lo creía necesario; incluso no tenía una buena televisión. Admitía que le encantaba la tecnología y la música pero hasta hace dos días su situación económica no era nada buena, así que tenía que tomar en cuenta las prioridades y abstenerse de los lujos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunta Kei mientras se acerca al alfa que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Hola Kei, estaba instalando estas bocinas –le responde Kuroo- el sistema de audio es bastante bueno y muy recomendable para este tipo de lugares amplios, además es discreto y moderno.

-Todo muy bien pero ¿no se suponía que iba a comprar una cama? –pregunta Kei que simplemente comienza sacar los alimentos del refrigerador para preparar la cena- dijo que eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno, si la compre pero esto era lo único que saque del departamento de Kenma –dice Kuroo- lo compre con mi primer sueldo y sinceramente no se lo iba a dejar, este bebé es genial.

-Bien, supongo que para ser recíprocos, yo comprare la televisión ¿verdad? –pregunta Kei mientras observa como Kuroo baja de la escalera, terminando de instalar la bocina.

-Pues sí y si quieres, entre os dos podemos comprar persianas para los ventanales, así no será necesario comprar cortinas y tampoco pintar los cristales y pues ahorraremos en electricidad al aprovechar la luz natural –sugiere Kuroo que se acerca a Kei sonriendo.

-Bien, eso haremos entonces –dice Kei que suelta un suspiro y ve como Kuroo pone la arrocera a funcionar.

-¿Cómo fue todo? –pregunta Kuroo.

-Cansado, aburrido y estresante –dice Kei con el ceño fruncido- nunca he querido trabajar en una oficina, me molesta mucho.

-Bueno, tu hermano necesita apoyo –dice Kuroo mientras se acerca a él y lo observa-la familia es un pilar importante.

-Ya lo sé, pero nunca he querido hacer esto, ahora me veo obligado a hacerlo por el amor a mi hermano y para que pueda llegar a tener un poco de libertad.

-Bueno y ¿has hablado de eso con tu hermano? –pregunta el alfa que toma las verduras de Kei y las pone a freír un poco mientras el rubio comienza a guisar un poco de pollo.

-Sí, tenemos planes para que solo este en la empresa por un año, después voy a ser un mero consultor para él y así poder hacer lo que yo quiera -contesta el rubio con una ligera sonrisa que a Kuroo le provoca un poco de calor.

-¿A qué te quieres dedicar? –pregunta Kuroo.

-Desde niño siempre he querido trabajar en un museo –dice el omega mirando al pelinegro- me encantan los dinosaurios y siempre me quise dedicar a ellos, pero termine estudiando arte porque "eso es algo aceptable que los omegas pueden estudiar", me quitaron el volley y no me queje, por eso ahorita que por fin me está gustando mi carrera, el que me tenga que poner a hacer algo que no me gusta pues me pone de mal humor.

-Si, ya lo noté –dice Kuroo mientras toma un poco de arroz u empiezan a poner la mesa para cenar- tómalo como una experiencia de trabajo, eso tal vez te abra muchas puerta o te ayude a decidirte mejor a que te vas a dedicar, además de que vas a poder vivir mejor.

-Eso es otra cosa que me tiene molesto –dice Kei que saca la jarra de agua del refrigerador- mi hermano quiere que me vaya a otro lugar "acorde a mi posición".

-¡Que superficial –dice Kuroo en tono de broma- no le ve el potencial a este lugar.

-Lo sé –dice Kei mientras sonríe- estoy bien aquí, me gusta este lugar, es céntrico y hay muchas cosas que me gustan, además al menos aquí no estoy solo –termina de mencionar el omega que solo se sonroja al darse que cuenta que lo último no debió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Te sientes solo? –pregunta Kuroo que solo recibe un pequeño asentimiento por parte de un sonrojado omega- no estás solo y dudo que tu hermano te llegue a dejar vivir solo, por lo que pude ver él te quiere,

-Sé que me quiere pero, a veces siento que cree que no me puedo cuidar solo –dice Kei un tanto molesto- que porque soy omega necesito una protección extra y que el que viva solo o con un alfa que no me ha marcado pues...

-Entiendo –dice Kuroo pensativo.

-Ya que tocamos ese tema de la marca –dice Kei un tanto nervioso mientras observa como Kuroo toma un poco de pollo del bowl donde o puso- en la empresa tuvimos que decir que yo tenía una pareja formal, que no me habían marcado porque aun éramos jóvenes y queríamos estar seguros de que éramos los indicados y que queríamos "hacer las cosas bien".

.¿Y por qué tuvieron que decir eso? –pregunta e alfa curioso.

-Los miembros de la junta directiva son un tanto retrogradas y bueno, fue lo que se nos ocurrió para que me dejaran manejar la empresa junto a mi hermano sin que pusieran algún pero y todo nuestro plan se fuera a la basura –dice Kei.

-Bueno, problema resuelto ¿no? –sonrie Kuro mientras toma un largo trago de agua.

-Pues más o menos –dice Kei- porque pues tuve que mentirles, no tengo un alfa ¿sabes?, no tengo novio y el único que he tenido se va a casaar asi que..

-Bueno pero dijiste que mencionaste una pareja –le recuerda Kuroo- a quien tienes en mente ¿entonces?

-Pues me pidieron un nombre dice Kei que ya veía venir la bronca- y mi hermano se los dio.

-¿Y quién es?

-Pues tú –le dice Kei- le había contado lo que pasó con Terushima y pues eso fue lo que dijo, que tú eras mi pareja.

Y después de eso, Kei solo pudo auxiliar al alfa que comenzó a atragantarse con un pedacito de pollo debido a la impresión, mientras escuchaba las disculpas constantes del omega.


	16. 15

El ambiente se sentía pesado, los alfas en la habitación no se encontraban cómodos con las nuevas normas del presidente pero no podían hacer nada sino querían ser despedidos.

-Señores, tanto ustedes como yo no queremos estar aquí –les dice Tsukkishima mientras se acomoda mejor en su oficina- así que apurémonos para que pueda seguir con mis deberes.

-Pues díganos cual de estas propuestas va a usar, eso es todo lo que tenemos que ver por hoy –dijo uno de los alfas intentando intimidarlo.

-Ninguna, esas presentaciones están horribles –les dice Kei mientras comienza a mostrarles los errores de la primera de ellas y los alfas comienzan a molestarse pero sin poder hacer nada para refutar al omega- necesito que al menos esto lo hagan bien para dentro de dos días máxmo, esto lo habían aprobado con anterioridad y no pienso invertir el tiempo en un producto que en dos meses todo el mundo se va a olvidar.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Este producto fue el trabajo de muchas personas –dice otro de los alfas.

-Solo digo la verdad, este producto no va a sobresalir, pero después del lanzamiento de esto, todo va a cambiar para la promoción de los demás productos –contesta el omega que se levanta de su asiento y toma varios prototipos que tiene en su oficina y los pone en su escritorio- también les voy a solicitar que vayan pensando en ideas para promocionar todo esto de aquí.

-Pero tenemos esto, creo que primero deberíamos terminar con esto –contesta el primero de los alfas.

-Perdona pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta Kei mientras observa seriamente a los alfas.

-Me llamo Matsushita Jiro –contesta un poco molesta el alfa.

-No me malentiendan, no es por ser prepotente ni nada pero cuando entraron ni siquiera se presentaron –les comenta el omega que se sienta nuevamente es su silla- no puedo decirles alfa uno, alfa dos y alfa tres, me parece una falta de respeto así que quiero llamarlos por su nombre.

-Yo soy Hisakawa Kanaye –contesto el otro alfa que había hablado con Kei.

-Me llamo Maki Isamu y es un gusto señor –dice el único alfa que escuchaba al omega sin contestar.

-Mucho gusto, ya saben que soy Tsukkishima Kei –les saluda el omega- pero por favor no me digan señor, soy menor a ustedes y me siento un poco incomodo con eso.

-No se preocupe por eso –contesta Maki- es nuestro superior y debemos respetarlo, por lo pronto nosotros vamos a hacer esto que nos ordeno, no se preocupe, creo que para mañana lo vamos a tener listo.

-Ok, me parece bien –dice Kei un tanto asombrado por la amabilidad del alfa.

-Permiso –dicen los tres alfas que salen de la oficina.

-¿Para mañana? –pregunta Matsushita.

-Puedes con eso y lo sabes el señor Akiyama fue el que nos dio este puesto –dice Maki- sabes que si no podemos con esto y el encargo que nos dejo, nos van a despedir sin miramientos.

-En eso tiene razón –apoya Hisakawa- según lo que he escuchado, el plan de trabajo que tienen los nuevos dueños es para seis meses y todos los accionistas apoyaron sin excepción, cosa que regularmente no pasa.

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón, pero no entiendo como es que pusieron a ese omega y no a alguien acorde a la posición.

-¿A qué te refieres con acorde? –pregunta Maki.

-Bueno, me refiero a que porque no pusieron a un alfa –contesta el otro- somos más aptos para esa posición de liderazgo.

-Eres un idiota –comenta Maki un tanto molesto,

-Nuevamente tengo que estar de acuerdo con él –dice Hisakawa- ese omega es uno de los nuevos directores y dueños de la empresa, él y el nuevo presidente están bajo el ala del señor Kurosawa y por lo que las chicas han investigado este niño omega es el mejor de su generación en la universidad de Tokio, además de que varios museos han estado insistiendo en que se una a sus artistas exclusivos.

-Sí, además, todavía no acaba su carrera y ya esta preparando una exposición para la familia Wakatoshi –dice Maki- dime ¿tú hiciste algo parecido a su edad?

En cuanto sus compañeros terminaron de decir todo lo que el omega había logrado y lo que hacía aparte de estar ayudando a su hermano a sacar a flote a una empresa que tenía varios problemas económicos, el alfa se tuvo que quedar callado y con una mirada fría se alejo de sus compañeros para ponerse a trabajar con su equipo en las modificaciones que había solicitado su nuevo jefe.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara- dice Hisakawa- es un idiota y su familia nunca ha ayudado a que él pierda esa manera de pensar.

-Lo sé –dice Maki- bueno, te dejo y por si te preguntabas, voy a pensar en que podemos hacer con lo del desfile.

-Entendido –contesta el otro alfa que se va por otro lado para seguir con lo que le habían ordenado.

Era tarde y el omega se encontraba cansado, había querido despedirse de su hermano pero tenía una junta con el Jurídico de la empresa y no podía interrumpirlo, así que haciendo uso de Saeko le dejo sus notas sobre el día y salió de la oficina.

-Que estresante –dice un un suspiro y se relaja sintiendo el viento en su cara.

-¿Ya nos vamos querido? –pregunta una voz cerca de su oído, lo que provoca que el omega brinque del susto.

-Eres un idiota –comenta Tsukki mientras mira de mala manera al alfa frente a él.

-No te enojes –dice Kuroo después de terminar con la horrible carcajada que le provocó la reacción del omega- además me lo debes, toda la semana me has tenido turbado por tu maravilloso plan.

-Si tienes alguna otra idea soy todo oídos –dice el omega que comienza a caminar alejándose del alfa.

-Sigues enojado –menciona Kuroo mientras toma la pequeña mochila del omega y la carga- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar como compensación para aliviar tu enojo?

-Yo invito el postre –dice el omega que se relaja gracias al aroma del alfa- Kuroo deberías decirme que loción utilizas, me encanta como huele.

El alfa solo comienza a reír, porque sabe que es su aroma natural el que alivia y gusta a su acompañante pero, su alfa no quiere que lo mencione así que solo le queda reír y tomar al omega de los hombros y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

La plática mientras caminaba era amena y tanto el omega como alfa internos de la pareja se sentían plenos al sentir la cercanía del otro, poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a sus aromas y cambios de humor, lo que los hacía sentirse relajados; pero para Kuroo no pasaba desapercibido que había muchos alfas y betas que se le quedaban viendo a Kei lo que provocaba que volteara a verlos con molestia.

-¿Qué te parece cenar aquí? –pregunta el alfa al ver un puesto de hamburguesas.

-¿Es enserio? –pregunta el omega un tanto asombrado y mirando la sonrisa del alfa- está bien pero ¿Qué te parece si buscamos uno donde también vendan ensaladas?

-Sí, hay uno unas cuadras adelante que tiene una buena variedad de comida –dice el alfa para después asimilar que era uno de los lugares donde iba con Kenma.

-Entremos aquí –dice el omega que nota la incomodidad del alfa.

-No –contesta el otro que simplemente lo toma de la mano y se encamina a otro local- es cierto que iba con él cada que podíamos pero, no puedo dejar que estas cosas me sigan afectando, además ahora tu eres mi novio.

-Cállate –dice Kei mientras se sonroja y comienza a caminar rápido, provocando que se suelte de la mano del alfa.

El alfa solo comienza a reir y Kei hace una cara de desagrado pues siempre le ha parecido que el otro se ríe como las hienas del Rey León y no le gusta. Cuando llegan al establecimiento, el omega aprueba el lugar y felicita a Kuroo por su elección, cuando entran al local el alfa lleva a Kei a su mesa favorita, se encuentra en un rincón del local y tiene varias fotografías que sabe que al omega le van a gustar.

-Ahorita regreso cariño –dice el alfa mientras el omega solo le pone los ojos en blanco.

Cuando por fin recibe la cena de ambos, Kuroo se encamina a la mesa pero, a lo lejos se da cuenta que hay otras dos personas frente a Kei y que éste es obvio que se siente incomodo y se apresura a acercarse.

-Hola, ¿les puedo servir en algo? –pregunta Kuroo mientras pone la bandeja en la mesa y comienza a poner lo que pidió Kei frente del omega- ¿necesitan algo de mí o de mi novio?

-Vaya, no sabíamos que este tenía novio –dice una de las chicas que se encuentran frente a Kei- es una lástima, pensé que nos podría presentar.

-Pues mucho gusto, soy Kuroo –dice el alfa mientras les sonríe- ahora si nos permiten estamos en una cita.

-Ya vámonos –dice la otra chica que se da cuenta que Kuroo está molesto- estás incomodando.

-Claro que no ¿verdad omega? –pregunta la mujer a Kei que solo la voltea a ver enojado.

-Suficiente –dice Kuroo que comienza a soltar sus feromonas, lo que provoca que el gerente del pequeño local salga de su oficina pues los demás clientes han comenzado a molestarse- te largas y dejas de molestar.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta el gerente a Kuroo, pero Tsukkishima es el que responde.

-Estas señoritas han estado molestándome, mi alfa solo esta defendiéndome porque parece ser que la señorita ésta –dice Kei mientras señala a la mujer que se le insinuaba a Kuroo- le plantea un "intercambio de parejas" o tal vez que ella se puede acostar con ambos; cosa que me parece de muy mal gusto.

-Eso es cierto –dice Kuroo mientras observa como la mujer simplemente se levanta escandalizada- tengo a mi omega y no me interesa otra persona, pero parece que la señorita no entiende.

\--Además esto es un lugar familiar –dice Kei mientras observa a los demás clientes que solo voltean a ver a la joven con mala cara- espero pueda ayudarnos a sacarla porque hay menores aquí y no es apropiado que ellos escuchen estas cosas.

-No se preocupen señores –dice el gerente que se voltea a la mujer- usted por favor acompáñeme a la salida o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía para que la saquen de aquí.

La mujer comienza a gritar pero sigue al gerente a la salida, no sin antes de tratar de desmentir a la paraje cosa que no puede hacer y le cierran la puerta en la cara.

-Lo siento –dice la acompañante de la mujer que después sale de ahí rápidamente para alcanzar a su amiga que ya se ha ido.

La noche es fresca y tanto alfa como omega se encuentran tranquilos y divertidos por todo lo que había pasado, caminan en silencio mientras van bebiendo un poco de café, invitación del rubio; van en silencio y, para Kuroo ver a Kei así le provoca un pequeño sentimiento que al cual no quiere ponerle nombre.

-Fue una buena noche –dice Kei mientras voltea a verlo- gracias por la cena.

-No, gracias a ti por el postre –dice Kuroo mientras mueve un poco la bolsa en la que llevan un pastel- es agradable estar contigo.

-No tienes que fingir Kuroo-san –dice Kei mientras un pequeño dolorcito se produce en su corazón- no hay nadie aquí que nos pueda ver, así que podemos seguir actuando como amigos.

El alfa se queda callado y solo observa como Kei comienza a buscar sus llaves mientras pone su vaso de café en una de los pequeños tubos que están cerca de la puerta; no puede evitarlo y lo mira a consciencia, su piel, sus pequeñas pero tupidas pestañas, pero lo que más lo llama son sus labios, que aunque son un poco pequeños, el color le parece tan apetecible y sin poder evitarlo, lo jala de la cintura, observa los ojos más bonitos que ha visto, aquellos que lo miran con un poco de curiosidad e incluso miedo y sin más lo besa, con dulzura, con paciencia e incluso un poco de pasión.

A lo lejos, un pequeño beta mira la escena, no puede más que cerrar sus manos y convertirlos en puños, porque pensó que él todavía era suyo, que podía volver a tenerlo bajo control, pero no, el tiempo hizo su trabajo y ahora era el mismo alfa el que renunciaba a todo atisbo de amor que pudo haber sentido por él.

-Pero la culpa no la tienes tú Kuroo, la culpa es de esos asquerosos, –menciona mientras sigue observando como el omega poco a poco pone los brazos a rededor del cuello del alfa- ese imbécil va a abandonarte tarde o temprano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí el último capitulo que tengo sobre esta historia, voy a seguir trabajando en el próximo, no se preocupen.
> 
> Ahora, creo que ya vieron los separadores que use, ¿les gustan? o prefieren que separe con unas simples lineas?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y ya saben que si encuentran alguna falla me pueden decir.
> 
> Ojalá sigan conmigo hasta el final.
> 
> Saludos 
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	17. 16

Cuando entraron a la casa, se separaron solo para poner los cafés y los postres en la nevera pero cuando se vieron libres de todo se acercaron y Kuroo solo pudo recargarlo junto a la pared más cercana mientras Kei lo abrazaba con las piernas.

Solo eran un enredo de piernas y ropa, Kuroo no podía dejar de besar el cuello de Kei y lo lamía con ímpetu para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja; por su parte Kei lo único que podía era acariciar la espalda del alfa y mover su cadera en busca de fricción mientras jadeaba y sacaba feromonas.

-Tsukki déjame quitarte la camisa –susurra Kuroo mientras muerde un poco en su cuello- por favor.

El omega solo asiente y comienza a quitársela mientras sus bocas se unen y sus lenguas juegan una con la otra provocando un gemido que es absorbido por la boca de Kuroo que simplemente lo pega más a él y de la desesperación rompe su camisa para sacársela rápidamente.

-¡Dios sí! –gime el omega cuando siente como Kuroo muerde uno de sus pezones- haz eso otra vez.

El alfa solo sonríe y obedece, chupando fuerte para después hacer un pequeño rodeo con su lengua en el pezón; por último lo toma entre sus dientes y lo jala suavemente. Su miembro reacciona al escuchar gemir nuevamente al omega, provocando que el también gima cuando siente el movimiento de caderas del omega.

-¡Quítate la ropa! –dice el omega mientras Kuroo observa cómo sus ojos han cambiado del hermoso dorado a un color casi negro mientras sus feromonas salen sin pudor alguno y su conciencia solo le permite obedecer

Kei observa fascinado como el moreno se para frente a él y se quita la playera negra que trae puesta y observa el cuerpo bien tonificado junto a un casi six pack que provoca más a su omega interno. Poco a poco ve como el moreno se quita el resto de su ropa para quedar solamente en calzoncillos para que inmediatamente después el quede de la misma manera.

-No te voy a coger Tsukki –le dice Kuroo- no tengo condones así que no podemos arriesgarnos, así que por hoy solo será toqueteo.

Kei no está feliz al escuchar al alfa pero no puede evitar olvidar su molestia al sentir las manos enormes y un poco ásperas del alfa recorrer su cuerpo, su espalda se arquea y debe de admitir que se sienten mucho mejor que las de Yamaguchi que eran suaves.

-Juega con esto –le dice Tsukki mientras toma sus pezones entre sus dedos y los acaricia un poco.

-Carajo –solo puede decir Kuroo mientras rápidamente muerde uno de ellos y tuerce el otro con un poco de fuerza mientras sus manos se meten dentro del bóxer del omega y aprieta sus nalgas provocando que del omega salga un gemido tan erótico que solo puede gruñir de excitación.

Kei comienza a restregarse más y se desespera al no poder sentir la piel del otro, así que rápidamente se levanta y se quita el bóxer para después exigirle a Kuroo que haga lo mismo. Cuando se encuentran desnudos Kei empuja al alfa hacia abajo y se sube encima de él mientras menea su caderas.

Para Kuroo tener la vista que le regala el omega es lo mejor que le ha pasado, Kei es hermoso, su piel es tan suave y seductora que le gusta verla llena de sus marcas, le encanta como se ve adornada con las marcas de sus dientes y sus besos.

-Kei debes detenerte –dice el alfa mientras siente como su pene comienza aponerse aún más duro- te dije que no podemos, al menos no hoy.

-¿En serio creíste que no lo haríamos? –pregunta Kei mientras se va haciendo para atrás y toma el miembro del alfa en sus manos- te quiero dentro, y no importa si tengo que violarte para obtener eso.

Impresión, eso fue lo que sintió Kuroo en el momento de escuchar lo que había dicho Kei y mucho más al ver como lamía la punta de su pene lentamente. Cuando siente que juega con el meato solo puede gruñir y empujar sus caderas en busca de más fricción, lo que provoca que el omega se ría un poco.

Para Kei el probar a Kuroo fue un deleite, porque a pesar del raro sabor del pre semen, el aroma a feromonas era increíble, nunca había sentido como se mojaba por solo haber lamido un poco, era normal que se auto lubricara cuando estaba excitado pero no como en esos momentos. Haciendo uso de su experiencia con Tadashi, comenzó a lamer todo el cuerpo, desde la base hasta la punta mientras apretaba un poco el nudo.

-¡Dios Kei!-gime Kuroo cuando siente como la boca de Kei lo toma dentro y comienza a hacerle una de las mejores felaciones de su vida; en cuanto se levanta y observa su poco uso de razón se rompe- espera, déjame ver eso.

Para deleite de Kuroo, cuando se acomoda mejor en la cama, observa como Kei tiene tres dedos dentro de él, le encanta ver la cara que tiene y como el éxtasis cambia su rostro, pero no puede más y toma al omega y lo acerca a él, lo besa y, para ambos, es el beso más sucio y guarro que han tenido.

-¿Ya me vas a coger? –pregunta Kei mientras lame el labio inferior de Kuroo- ¿o tengo que hacer otra cosa para motivarte?.

Y no pudo más, Kuroo lo toma entre sus brazos y pega sus cuerpos, comienza a besarlo y de una sola estocada penetra al omega y comienza a cogerlo duro y rápido, no le permite acostumbrarse a su tamaño pero al omega eso no parece importarle pues toma su cara entre las manos y comienza a besar al alfa con desesperación.

Cuando se aburre de la posición, Kei se levanta y se pone boca abajo recargando su pecho en el colchón mientras alza su trasero y sin esperar Kuroo lo toma y se entierra en él con fuerza provocando que ambos giman y comienzan nuevamente con su vaivén. Kei siente como está a punto de terminar e intenta tocarse para poder culminar, pero es detenido.

-No, vas a terminar únicamente por lo que te estoy dando –le dice Kuroo mientras lo jala y pega su espalda a su pecho y sin detenerse sigue abusando del orificio del omega mientras muerde su nuca pero sin llegar a marcarlo, lo que provoca que Kei termine eyaculando.

-Sí –susurra Kei que termina acostado con Kuro encima mientras siente como el nudo del alfa entra en él.

-Eso fue...-dice Kuroo con la respiración entrecortada mientras siente como se vacía en el omega- perdóname, no quise meter el nudo a propósito.

-Sí, fue sorprendente –dice Kei- la mejor sesión de sexo que he tenido hasta ahora.

-Pues gracias- dice Kuroo mientras ambos se ríen y debido a un movimiento brusco la unión lastima a ambos- ven acá, quédate cerca sino nos va a doler por varios días.

-Ok, sí –dice Kei que siente como el alfa lo abraza y lo acomoda para no lastimarlo- y no te preocupes por el nudo, me encanta sentirlo –termina Kei mientras se sonroja y siente como Kuroo le besa la nuca.

-Diablos Kei, no digas esas cosas –dice Kuroo mientras nuevamente besa la nuca del chico- me vas a matar si lo vuelves a hacer- y los chicos se ríen, es lo único que les queda mientras poco a poco sienten como el sueño los vence y el alfa toma las sábanas y los cubre mientras abraza más fuerte a su omega.

\---------------

Al día siguiente Kei no podía con la vergüenza, se habían despertado unidos y eso lo hice sonrojas porque en verdad le gustaba sentirlo dentro, pero no podía dejar que el otro se diera cuenta pues su ego se había elevado hasta más no poder debido a sus desatinados comentarios.

-Es que fue magnífico –susurra Kei mientras se recarga en su escritorio.

-¿Qué fue magnífico? –pregunta Akiteru mientras observa extrañado a su hermano,

-La cena de ayer –dice Kei- Kuroo me llevo a un lugar donde venden de todo y me hizo probar las hamburguesas, estaban deliciosas.

-¿En sero? –pregunta Akiteru.

-Sí, tienen un sabor magnifico y el lugar está lindo, pude tomar varias fotos para ver si puedo agregarlas a la exposición –dice Kei mientras mira asu hermano a los ojos- y que bueno que viniste, te iba a decir que no pienso venir los fines de semana.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Akiteru mientras le entrega un pequeño pastel de fresa al omega.

-No pienso venir los fines de semana, eso es todo –dice Kei que desenvuelve el pastelito y lo empieza a comer- le voy a dedicar tiempo a la exposición, ya le voy a enseñar las fotos a la señora Ushijima, quiero tener de donde pueda escoger.

-Ok –dice el alfa que le roba un pedacito de pastel- a todo esto, ese alfa ¿ya consiguió su cama?

-No – dice Kei- decidimos comprar una cama más grande, mañana vamos a ir a escoger la cama y otros muebles.

-No me gusta –dice Akiteru- pero es tu decisión, ¿ya son novios?

-Sí, hablamos y decidimos intentarlo de verdad –dice Kei- nos llevamos bien pero hay que conocernos.

-Bien, es tú decisión –dice el alfa- hablando de intentos, ¿ya hablaste con papá?

-No, cada que llamo contesta la mujer esa y comienza a hablarme de la boda con Terushima –dice Kei mientras le pasa algunos documentos a su hermano- no sé si es estúpida o solo lo hace por molestar y papá no hace mucho.

-Entiéndelos un poco –dice Akiteru- ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.

-¿Con Terushima? Por favor –dice Kei molesto- ese tipo es un mujeriego y lo sabes, cree que por ser alfa puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-Pero contigo es diferente.

-Le dije que no lo quería como pareja –le dice Kei- le dije que podíamos ser amigos pero parece que no entiende. Hermano no quiero problemas, a penas empecé con Kuroo y no quiero malos entendidos y si eso implica no hablarle a papá pues lo voy a hacer.

-Kei, por favor- suplica Akiteru.

-Cuando se olviden de lo de la boda que me hablen, mientras tanto no quiero saber nada –dice Kei- ahora me voy, ya te entregué lo que quedaba pendiente y los chicos a mi cargo te harán llegar los proyectos de publicidad, ya los aprobé y solo queda que escojas uno, por favor salúdame a Saeko y Tenma, me voy.

.¿A dónde? –pregunta Akiteru mientras observa como su pequeño hermano toma sus cosas y las pone en esa horrible bolsa.

-Ok, te digo porque eres mi hermano pero pues cálmate un poquito –le dice Kei- voy a ir a ver a unos amigos y a que revisen mi perforación.

-No te vayas a hacer otra –le dice Akiteru.

-No sé –contesta el omega que se despide de lejos y sale de la oficina.

-Odio ese olor sobre él –dice Akiteru al saber que su hermanito había tenido sexo con el tipo que no le daba nada de confianza.

\------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego a la tienda, el primero en saludar a Kei fue Bokuto y tenía que admitir que le daba risa la actitud del raro alfa pues lo trataba como si fuera su cachorro, no le permitió caminar y lo cargo hasta sentarlo en su antiguo lugar.

-Tsukki te extrañábamos –le dice Akaashi que había visto todo el numerito de su pareja y con su acostumbrada paciencia se espero para saludar al omega.

-Yo también los extrañaba –dice Kei mientras empuja un poco a Bokuto que entiende que el rubio necesita su espacio personal y rápidamente se acerca a Akaashi- además aquí me siento libre de tanta responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo va todo en la empresa? ¿la escuela? ¿Kuroo? –pregunta rápidamente Bokuto.

-Calma Bokuto-san, dejemos que Kei nos cuente –dice Akaashi para después ponerse a platicar entre los tres sobre la situación de la tienda y del omega –tengo hambre.

-Dejen voy por algo de comer –dice Bokuto mientras se levanta y va por su cartera.

-Déjenme invitarlos, podemos pedir comida –dice Kei que empieza a pedir la comida que sería la favorita de sus dos amigo.

-Mientras esperamos ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas con algunos bocetos? –pregunta Bokuto y sonríe al recibir la aceptación del omega.

Mientras esperan la comida y revisan los bocetos, el trío observa llegar a Kuroo que había tenido que salir por algunos suministros para la tienda y no se veía de buen humor así que habían decidido darle su espacio para no hacerlo enojar; pero no todo podía salir como se planea, a los quince minutos después entró en el local la persona a la que menos querían ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Akaashi.

-Vengo a ver a Kuroo, no me responde los mensajes –dice Kenma mientras intenta entrar al cubículo de Kuroo.

-No eres bienvenido aquí y lo sabes –dice Bokuto mientras de reojo ve como Akaashi entra a ver a su amigo- él no te quiere ver.

-Eso me lo tiene que decir en la cara –dice Kenma que voltea a ver a uno de los sillones de la tienda y observa como Kei solo juega con su celular- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Pues de visita –dice Kei sin apartar la mirada del celular pues si no le contesta a Oikawa es capaz de hacer un drama- creo que no eres bienvenido, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Ya te dije que no quería hablar contigo –dice Kuroo saliendo del cubículo- intenté arreglar las cosas en su momento, hasta te rogué pero me mandaste a la mierda.

-Cometí un error –dice Kenma mientras se acerca y se aferra a los brazos de Kuroo- por favor, podemos intentarlo, sabes que nadie te va a querer como yo lo hago.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer esto? –pregunta Kuroo al ver como el omega solo lo observa enojado y siente las feromonas amargas que emanan de él- ya te había dicho que no Kenma, por favor, volvamos a ser amigos.

-Kuroo por favor –vuelve a rogar y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso; Kei se levanta de donde está y se acerca a Kuroo, mientras observa como aquel beta lo mira con rabia.

-Ya te dijo que no –dice Kei- no intentes causar lástima, porque el infiel en esa relación fuiste tú, incluso corriste a Kuroo de su departamento y le dijiste cosas que lo hirieron.

-¡Cállate! –grita el beta que es casi de la misma estatura de Kei y lo empuja- Kuroo es mío, él solo puede estar conmigo, tú no puedes darle lo que yo.

-Pues a menos físicamente puedo ofrecerle más que tú –le contesta el omega ya molesto- al menos en la cama somos bastante compatibles.

En el momento en que terminó de decir eso, todas las personas en el establecimiento se quedaron callados y tanto Kenma como Akaashi reaccionaron, el primero intentó golpear a Kei y el segundo logro impedirlo.

-¡Fuera de aquí ahora! –grito Kuroo que toma al beta y lo saca a la calle- vuelves a actuar así y no respondo ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?

Sin esperar, Kenma se va del local mientras Kuroo vuelve a entrar y para su sorpresa observa como Kei esta calmando a Akaashi y es tomado de la playera por el otro alfa en la habitación.

-¿Cómo carajos está eso de que te acostaste con Kei? –pregunta Bokuto- ¿sabes lo que me va a hacer Oikawa cuando se entere?

-Te va a cortar las bolas –le contesta Kuroo mientras el otro solo siente la frustración dominar su cuerpo.

-Dime que vas en serio con él –dice Bokuto- ¿eres serio o no?

-Sí, habíamos planeado el solamente fingir por el bien de su hermano, la empresa y su situación familiar, pero después de lo de ayer...

-¿Tan bueno fue? –pregunta el búho mientras observa como su amigo se sienta y recarga la cabeza en sus manos.

-Bro, nunca había sentido algo como eso –dice Kuroo- es como cuando tu me llegaste a contar sobre cuando empezaste a salir con Akaashi.

-Pues tú te saltaste toda la cuestión de conocerse y convivir –dice Bokuto- te fuiste directito a la etapa de coger como loco ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta Kuroo.

-Pues tu erección no es tan fácil de ignorar- comenta el alfa que suelta una carcajada el notar el rubor de su amigo y como comienza a maldecir y a contar conejos por lo bajo- solo te deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias –dice Kuroo que obedece al llamado de Kei y se dirige a la recepción del local pues el omega les avisa que la comida ha llegado, siendo seguido por Bokuto que solo observa como esa nueva pareja lucen igual que él y Akaashi al principio de su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bueno, lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y por favor déjenme su comentario.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	18. 17

No podía imaginar que iba a ser tan estresante que los demás se enterara de su relación con Kei, en verdad que lo pensó, pero como todo en la vida, nada sale como uno lo planea; aún recuerda como eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando recibió una llamada de Daichi diciendo que Oikawa estaba en labor de parto y que exigía que todos conocieran a su cachorro en cuanto lo subieran a piso.

-Maldita sea –susurra Kuroo mientras se levanta y se pone sus bóxers para ir a tomar un vaso de agua, se le había espantado el sueño y tenía que pensar en que regalarle a su “sobrino”. Tomo la laptop que tenían en una cómoda de la cocina y comenzó a buscar en internet.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroo-san? –pregunta el omega.

-Tooru entro en labor de parto hace poco –dice Kuroo- y como buena diva que es, quiere que en cuanto lo pasen a piso vayamos a ver a su cachorro.

-Está buscando obsequios –le dice Kei mientras el pelinegro afirma- ¿quiere que escojamos juntos?

-Claro que sí –dice Kuroo mientras observa al omega acercarse mientras se envuelve en la cobija y él pone café a prepararse. Se llevan por lo menos tres horas en escoger obsequios dignos del cachorro de Oikawa.

Ahora se encontraba en la casa de Oikawa, habían decidido hacerle una pequeña reunión para celebrar la llegada del sobrino de todos y para mala suerte, el primero en darse cuenta que ya eran pareja fue el más melodramático de todos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios has estado haciendo con mi Tsukki? –pregunta Oikawa enfrente de todos.

-Tooru…-le advierte Iwaizumi.

-¡Cállate! –le grita el omega que había pasado a su recién nacido a los brazos de Akaashi que era el más cercano a él- ¿cómo se te ocurrió acostarte con él?

-Oikawa-san, por favor cálmese –le dice Tsukki mientras se levanta y se acerca al omega- es una decisión de los dos, no solo él decidió tener sexo.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente pero quiero recordarte que él vive con Kenma –le dice Oikawa mientras Sugawara se acerca a calmarlo.

-Oikawa relájate, el cachorro va a sentir el cambio de feromonas y le va a afectar.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor hablamos con ellos por separado? –menciona Wakatoshi.

-Sinceramente no veo el caso –dice Daichi.

-Concuerdo con Daichi-san –dice Kageyama- ellos ya no son unos niños, saben tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Exacto –dice Iwaizumi- ellos ya son lo suficiente maduros para tomar sus propias decisiones y no tienes porque hacer un drama de eso Oikawa.

-Dejen que hable con él –dice Kei al observar como ek aludido empezaba a abrir la boca para empezar un nuevo drama- si quieres Suga-san y Akaashi-san pueden ir con nosotros.

-Está bien –dice Iwaizumi que observa como Tooru es jalado por el rubio y los observan salir de la sala dirigiéndose a la habitación del matrimonio.

Una vez que escucharon la puerta cerrarse, lo único que hicieron los que restaban en la sala fue ver a Kuroo que solo les dirigió la mirada más tranquila que podía dar porque sabía que ellos lo apoyarían y que si él cometía un error con el rubio ellos se lo harían pagar muy caro.

-Bueno y ¿si arreglamos este lugar para que cuando Oikawa salga vea todo lo que le trajeron a su cachorro? –pregunta Hinata que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

-No te veo muy afectado –comenta Shirabu cuando se acerca al otro omega y comienza a arreglar los regalos y los alimentos que habían llevado para que todo se viera agradable.

-No –dice Hinata que observa como los alfas comienzan a mover los muebles para hacer espacio- Kei es muy inteligente y sé que puede tomar decisiones mucho mejores que todos nosotros, hay que tenerles confianza.

-La mayoría lo sobreprotege mucho –comenta Shirabu.

-Es porque la mayoría de aquí lo vio cuando falleció su madre –comenta el pelirrojo.

-¿Incluso Oikawa e Iwaizumi? –pregunta extrañado Shirabu.

-Sí, Oikawa llegó a convivir mucho con la madre de Kei porque en ese entonces hacia terapia porque se lastimo la rodilla nuevamente y coincidió muchas veces con los tratamientos de la madre de Kei; eso los hizo acercarse a Kei, incluso más que Kageyama y yo –termina de decir Hinata- pero tienes razón, lo sobre protegemos mucho, ya me encargaré de hablar con todos.

-Sería bueno, él es alguien en que deben confiar y que él se sienta valorado más no sobre protegido –dice Shirabu- a todo esto ¿Por qué el amigo de Kei, el chico pecoso, nunca ha estado con nosotros en estas reuniones?

-Eso es un tema que no quisiera tocar –dice Hinata mientras Shirabu observa como el aura el pelirrojo cambia a una que lo hace poner la piel de gallina y da el tema por concluido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Kei comienza a platicarles cómo fue que Kuroo término viviendo en su casa, los problemas que tuvo con Terushima y la decisión que habían tomado él y su hermano de tener a Kuroo como su pareja.

-Aunque sigo sin creer como es que de una relación fingida paso a algo serio –comenta Suga.

-La primera vez que tuvimos sexo, yo pensé que solo sería algo casual –comenta Kei un tanto apenado- de hecho lo prefería así.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Oikawa extrañado.

-Yo tuve una relación de muchos años a escondidas de todos –confiesa Kei- fue una manera de salir delante de la muerte de mi mamá pero no fue una relación sana, prácticamente era el amante.

-Dios…Kei –dice Suga mientras se acerca al omega y lo abraza.

-Yo solo me busqué lo que me paso y bueno, no quiero hacer el cuento largo pero termine con esa persona después de su luna de miel, incluso me volví a acostar con él pero por el bien de su esposa decidí dejar todo –comenta Kei y después de un silencio continua- por eso no quería nada serio.

-Bueno, no creo que nadie aquí te juzgue –dice Oikawa mientras los otros dos omegas asienten- pero si me molesta que no fueras sincero con nosotros, sé que lo de tu madre fue un golpe muy fuerte para Akiteru y para ti pero no tenías que refugiarte en una persona que realmente no te quería.

-Tooru... –le llama Suga.

-Eso es lo que paso Tsukki, esa persona no te quería -dice Oikawa- él permitir que tú fueras el segundo te da a entender cuan poco te apreciaba, el haberte refugiado en él fue un error y espero que hayas aprendido de todo lo que te pasó.

-Sí, aprendí bastante –responde Tsukki que, al escuchar una verdad que se negaba a aceptar, solo sintió ganas de llorar- por eso cuando Kuroo me dijo que prefería tener algo estable y serio conmigo en lugar de tener solo sexo sin compromiso, supe que podía darle una oportunidad, así que le dije que podíamos intentarlo y prometimos ir lento pero…

-Te entendemos –dice Suga- me paso lo mismo con Daichi; cuando son muy compatibles es casi imposible dejar de tener sexo.

-¡Jajaja! –se empieza a reír fuerte Oikawa- creo que a todos aquí les ha pasado, el sexo con alguien compatible contigo es increíble, no por nada ya tengo a mi cachorro.

-Por Dios, no necesito saber su situación sexual –dice Kei un tanto abochornado.

-¡Oh vamos! –Exclama Tooru- debes de querer algunos consejos ¿no? Y fíjate que cuando le estés haciendo una mamad….

-No es necesario ese tipo de comentarios –dice Suga interrumpiendo a Tooru y recibiendo la mirada agradecida de Kei- solo quiero que por favor te cuides, que pienses las cosas antes de actuar y no lo digo ni por tu hermano, ni por la empresa ni por Kuroo; lo digo por ti, porque tú debes ser tú prioridad hasta que estén realmente comprometidos a estar en una relación, ahorita lo puedes llamar noviazgo, es una etapa donde debes aprender tus límites y también los de é, así que solo me queda decirte que vayas despacio.

-También debes de protegerte –dice Akaashi- y me refiero al aspecto sexual, usar condón y tus pastillas; solo cuando estés convencido de que él va a ser tu compañero, déjalo marcarte, mientras tanto cómprate un collar para que no tengan accidentes.

-Cierto, el collar es algo importante sino son una pareja realmente formal –dice Oikawa- evitara que te marque por accidente y solo así tú puedes decir cuando lo haría.

-Está bien –dice Tsukki que se siente un poco más tranquilo.

Después de cambiar de tema y escuchar como Oikawa se quejaba de lo horroroso que fue el parto, Hinata y Shirabu entraron a llamarles, le vendaron los ojos a Oikawa y Tsukki fue el encargado de cargar al pequeño cachorro que cada que se lo quitaban de brazos lloraba. En cuanto llegaron a la sala Tsukki se emocionó a ver lo bonito que había quedado todo y solo pudo sonreír porque todo se mezclaba de una manera armoniosa y perfecta, a pesar de que en la decoración predominaba la temática de alienígenas

-¡Oh Dios! Es perfecto –dice Oikawa cuando le quitan la venda de los ojos.

-Agradece a Iwaizumi que nos hizo comprar todo sobre tu tema favorito –dice Kuroo- de verdad que te ganaste la lotería con este chico.

-Gracias Iwa-chan –le dice Tooru- y también gracias a ustedes chicos, esto es muy bonito.

Y así comenzó la pequeña reunión donde Oikawa recibió todos los regalos de sus amigos y también donde vieron la dedicación que Tsukki y Kuroo tenían el uno con el otro pero era tan natural el procurarse que parecía que la parejita no se daba cuenta y todos tenían que admitir que era adorable verlos.

-Bueno, al menos Kuroo encontró algo mejor de lo que tenía –dice Daichi.

-¿Quién? ¿Kenma? –pregunta Bokuto.

¿Pues quién más sería tarado? –dice Oikawa mientras le lanza un cojín al alfa.

-Espero que todo salga bien para ambos –dice Wakatoshi mientras le pasan al bebé que, al igual que su madre, muestra una clara cara de desagrado que hace reír a todos en la habitación.

Iban rumbo a casa tomados de la mano, la reunión se había prolongado todo el día y tenía que admitir que se sentía cansado pero estos momentos los adoraba mucho, nunca pensó que Kuroo fuera romántico, incluso lo podía llamar cursi, pero extrañamente no le molestaba.

-¿Estás cansado? –pregunta Kuuro mientras lo abraza.

-Sí, me duelen mis brazos de tanto cargar al bebé –contesta Kei mientras se deja abrazar e, inconscientemente soltaba feromonas.

-Tsukki estas sacando feromonas –le comenta Kuroo- no me quejo, hueles rico pero no quiero que nadie más conozca tu olor, además tu olor me está excitando y obviamente estás muy cansado.

-¡Idiota! –le comenta el omega en un susurro al ver como el pantalón de su novio muestra la veracidad de las palabras.

-Oye Tsukki, ¿conoces el auto que está estacionado enfrente de la casa? –pregunta Kuroo al ver un coche deportivo estacionado frente a su casa.

-Es Terushima –menciona Tsukki- ese es u auto pero no sé como dio con el lugar.

-Pues solo nos queda ir a ver qué pasa –comenta Kuroo que lo vuelve a tomar de la mano- espero no traiga guardaespaldas.

-Tranquilo, yo te cuido –le dice Tsukki que toma fuerte su mano y se acerca a su casa.

-Hola Kei –le saluda Terushima que intenta acercarse a la pareja pero se detiene al verlos agarrados de la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? –pregunta Kei.

-Yo –dice Akiteru que sale del asiento del copiloto- tenemos que hablar de algo urgente.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy? –pregunta Kuroo- fue un día pesado para Kei, me gustaría que descansara..

-No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa –le contesta Terushima- solo eres un don nadie que vive a expensas de Kei.

-Terushima cállate –le replica Kei- van a pasar, vamos a hablar rápido porque debe ser urgente para que los dos estpen aquí a pesar de que le advertí a Akiteru que no quería que nadie supiera de mi casa.

-Hermano vamos a cenar, te juro que te traigo temprano pero esto debe tratarse en privado –le menciona Akiteru mientras observa como Kuroo y su hermano se tensan.

-No –dice Kei- vamos a hablar aquí, en primera porque ya cene, segunda porque estoy cansado y les advierto que Kuroo va a estar presente.

-Kei, de verdad que no es necesario –comienza a decir Kuroo que es silenciado por la mirada molesta de Kei- ok, ya me callo.

-Kei, por favor –dice Akiteru molesto.

-Es mi novio –dice Kei- te guste o no es la pareja que elegí así que ya superarlo.

-Ok –dice Akiteru un tanto molesto pero observa como el pelinegro toma a Kei y lo pone ligeramente detrás de él y así sin poder decir nada, todos entran a la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos y chicas que todavía siguen esta historia; antes que nada espero que todos se encuentren bien en esta cuarentena, espero que sus familias estén sanas y que dentro de lo que cabe todos estén contentos.
> 
> Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero hace unas semanas a mi computadora le entro un virus que le borro toda mi información, sinceramente ya la daba por perdida pero unos compañeros de mi trabajo me dijeron que me podían ayudar a recuperar la maquina; apenas ayer en la mañana me la entregaron como nueva y cuando me refiero a como nueva es literalmente "nueva", perdí muchos archivos que desgraciadamente no tenia guardados en mi USB y pues eran algo muy valiosos para mi pues eran fotos de mis abuelos que en paz descansen y que nadie más tenía así que se imaginaran que no estaba muy bien; gracias a Dios las historias quedaron guardadas en wattpad y así pude realizar todo el capítulo de hoy sin problemas.
> 
> Ahora solo me queda realizar la actualización de mi otra historia y también el publicar en las otras plataformas donde subo la historia.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo y por favor comenten si ven alguna incongruencia, error, etc.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	19. 18

El café en sus tazas estaba completamente frío y tres alfas no se podían imponer ante el único omega en a casa, dos de ellos por simple miedo y el otro debido a la impresión.

-Te dije que no quería nada sobre la empresa, mi dinero está ahí por ti, no por mi –le recuerda Kei a su hermano- te dije que yo estaba bien como estaba viviendo, pero porque eres mi hermano decidí ayudarte.

-Kei, por favor –comenta Akiteru- es por el bienestar de nosotros.

-Ya te dije que no –comenta Kei mientras Kuroo se acerca a él y trata de calmarlo mediante feromonas.

-Sabes que es la mejor opción –dice Terushima- tus padres dejaran de molestar si empezamos a tener una relación y te ayudo con la propaganda de sus productos.

-Vuelves a mencionar eso y te juro que te arrancaré los ojos –comenta Kuroo- y tú no tienes vergüenza.

-Kuroo –susurra Kei mientras lo toma de la mano.

-No, es hora de que le diga sus cosas- comenta el alfa- me podrías explicar ¿Por qué carajos quieres que tu hermano se case con una persona a la que es obvio no soporta?

-Tú no deberías meterte –comenta Akiteru ya molesto- es una cuestión familiar.

-Por si no lo recuerdas soy el novio de tu hermano –contesta el alfa- aunque eso no importa, lo que debe imperar aquí es como pones en primer lugar la empresa y no a tu hermano.

-Le debo mucho al padre de nuestra madre –comienza a decir Akiteru pero es interrumpido por Kuroo.

-Pero él es tú familia, ellos no y por lo que tengo entendido su madre murió hace años, no me vengas con estupideces –comenta Kuroo increíblemente molesto.

-Suficiente –dice Kei que se pone frente al pelinegro- desde la próxima semana no voy a ir más a la empresa, no pienso ayudarte más en esto, te asesorare cada que pueda y no pienso ceder en esto.

-Por favor Kei, no puedes abandonar a tu familia y lo que te conviene por un don nadie –comenta Terushima que se acerca al omega e intenta tocarlo.

Y sin que se lo esperaran Kuroo tomo al otro alfa y comenzó a golpearlo por intentar acercarse a Kei. Terushima no tenía ni una sola oportunidad pues el otro estaba completamente descontrolado; como pudieron Kei y Akiteru separaron a los alfas.

-Fuera de nuestra casa ahora mismo –les exigió Kei sumamente molesto- mañana por la mañana hay varias cosas que tienes que atender con la división de marketing, asi que estate al pendiente.

-Kei, por favor piénsalo, todo sería más fácil si aceptas salir con Terushima, además él es una buena persona, dudo mucho que te haga algo malo –comenta el alfa.

-Sé perfectamente que es una buena persona –contesta Kei- pero también es mujeriego y en verdad no me atrae en absoluto; además si tnto quieres ayuda de alguien, ¿por qué no te casa tú?

-No sería lo mismo –comenta Akiteru.

-No, pero ponte a pensar que tu tuviste toda la libertad que quisiste e incluso te importó muy poco abandonarme –le dice Kei mientras un par de lágrimas- sabes que te amo hermano pero también sabemos que si hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubieras regresado, de no ser por mis amigos, y porque sabía que tenía su apoyo, no me hubiera salido de casa y tendría que haberme casado con él.

El alfa simplemente se queda callado, porque no se esperaba una declaración así proveniente de su hermano menor; cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo solo ve como el omega toma a su compañero alfa y comienza a atender sus manos.

-Vamonos –le dice Akiterua Terushima que voltea a ver con rencor al pelinegro pero obedece al otro alfa.

\-------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kuroo se levanta temprano y observa dormir a Tsukkishima, sabe que lo del día anterior ha afectado al omega y él puede entenderlo, siempre ha sabido que la familia es algo de lo más importante para su genero.

-Kei, voy al trabajo –le susurra el alfa mientras el omega asiente entre sueños- descansa y no te preocupes por la comida, vendré a comer, cerraremos temprano

-Espera –le pide Tsukki mientras se sienta en la cama- deja que te prepare de desayunar.

-No te preocupes, compraré algo de camino –le contesta Kuroo mientras acaricia su cara- desayuna también y atiende tu exposición.

-¿Seguro? –pregunta Kei.

-Sí, duerme –sugiere el alfa- te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –y así el alfa sale de la casa asegurando la puerta.

Pasa de medio día y Kei se mantiene ubicando en el plano para la exposición sus diversas obras, las esculturas ya las tiene listas debido a que son trabajos escolares que nunca mostró; en eso estaba cuando su teléfono comienza a vibrar, cuando lo checa es una llamada de su hermano y aunque sabe que es infantil no contesta.

Decide poner un poco de música y comienza a seguir con sus planificaciones, cuando las tiene totalmente establecidas le marca a la abuela de Wakatoshi y le comunica que ya tiene todo preparado para montar las piezas, detalla algunos otros puntos y termina la llamada.

Cuando se queda sin algo por hacer decide ponerse a arreglar un poco las cosas que aún no tiene desempacadas; cuando va por la mitad de las cosas encuentra el álbum de fotos que su madre había recopilado mientras estaba con vida; contenía una cantidad enorme de recuerdos gratos y maravillosos para el omega que se detiene en la foto del sía de la boda de sus padres y observa con cariño cuando la sonrisa de su padre era verdadera.

-Es una lástima que de ese hombre, ya no quede nada –susurra Kei que sigue con sus labores hasta que la llegada de Kuroo lo alerta de que la hora de comer ha llegado- hola Kuroo ¿Cómo fue?

-Hola Tsukki –le saluda el pelinegro que deja unas bolsas en la mesa- todo estuvo tranquilo, ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

-Pues estoy bien, ya termine con la ubicación de las obras –comenta el omega que, con ayuda del alfa comienza a poner la mesa- ya solo es esperar a que vengan por ellas y por mi para lir preparando lo de la expo.

-Eso me alegra, anda vamos a comer –le sugiere el alfa e inmediatamente se sientan a la mesa, platican de todo un poco, de Bokuto y Akaashi, de el probable estado de embarazo del último y que el omega de Hikari fue a anunciarles que él ya tenía dos meses de embarazo; la plática siguió y siguió, incluso cuando salieron al pequeño jardín a arreglarlo un poco y a que el alfa fumara un par de cigarrillos.

-Enséñame a fumar ¿sí? –pregunta el omega al ver como el alfa, a su parecer, se veía sexy fumando.

-No –contesta el alfa- sabes que te hace daño ¿verdad?

-Sí pero te ves tan atractivo que se me antoja –comenta el omega sin pudor alguno- anda dame un poquito ¿si?

-Bueno pero sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra –le dice Kuroo, incapaz de negarle nada al omega y así es como empieza a enseñarle a fumar, obviamente se burla mucho de él y eso le acarrea obtener algunos golpes de un palo pequeño con el que lo golpea Kei.

Se la pasan fumando y jugando un rato, hasta que se cansan y se sientan en una pequeña banquita o más bien Kuroo se sienta mientras Kei se acomoda en sus piernas; la sesión de besos no puede fallar y para ambos el estar así es como si fuese algo natural, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran perfectamente conectados.

-Kei, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a lo que te dijo tu hermano? –pregunta Kuroo un tanto nervioso- sé que para ti él es la única familia que te queda y él solo quiere protegerte.

-Lo sé –contesta el omega que no voltea a ver al alfa- sé que me quiere y desea lo mejor para mi pero no me quiero casar ni andar con Terushima, simplemente no puedo, además sé que fue idea de la esposa de mi padre que él viniera a decirme eso, la conozco y sé cuanto la ama mi hermano.

-Sabes que si no haces lo que te pide, ella puede sacarte del registro familiar –comenta Kuroo- eso fue lo que dijo tu hermano.

-Sí y spe que lo haría –comenta Kei- lo hizo con mi madre, pero aún tengo el registro familiar de mi mamá.

-Perderías todo tu dinero –comenta Kuroo.

-Tengo el que dejo mi madre en una cuenta privada que la administra Wakatoshi –comenta Kei- pero sinceramente no estoy interesado en el dinero, no quiero fama ni estatus social, ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero vivir siendo fiel a mi mismo, tener una vida tranquila y normal.

\--Entiendo –contesta Kuroo que lo abraza al sentir las feromonas de tristeza que emana el rubio- te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer.

-Gracias –le contesta Kei que alza un poco su rostro y besa dulcemente los labios del moreno- dime Kuroo, ¿qué pasa con tu familia?

-Pues nada ¿qué puede pasar? –pregunta el alfa que se encoge un poco al ver la mirada seria del omega- bueno te cuento, no es la gran cosa.

-Eso no lo decides tú –contesta el omega que se acomoda mejor para escuchar al alfa.

-Pues ahora solo tengo a mi padre –menciona el moreno- mi madre muri cuando era muy joven y vivi con mi papá y sus padres desde siempre.

-Lo siento –comenta Kei.

-No te preocupes, quiero pensar que ella junto a mis abuelos están en algún lugar mejor –comenta Kuroo- en cuanto a mi padre, él traaja en Suiza, es científico y trabaja en la OMS.

-¡Woow, qué genial! –comenta Tsukki realmente impresionado.

-Lo sé, por eso estudié medicina, es un gran padre –comenta Kuroo.

-¿Estudiaste medicina? –pregunta Kei asombrado- entonces ¿Por qué no la ejerces?

-Bueno la vida me ha llevado a tomar otro camino, pero podría entrar a un laboratorio si quisiera –comenta Kuroo.

-Eso es impresionante, eres tan genial Kuroo-san –comenta Kei- aunque, si tu padre trabaja en la OMS podría darte empleo ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero no había querido ir por...-y fue donde Kuroo dudo.

-Oh, fue por Kenma-san ¿no es así? –pregunta Kei.

-Sí –contesta Kuroo.

-Bueno, si tu quisieras aprovechar una oportunidad que te brinde tu padre, ahora ya no tendrías porque detenerte.

-¿Qué? –pregunta extrañado Kuroo- acaso quieres decir que tú..

-No, no me mal entiendas –comenta Kei- solo que no quiero ser el que impida realices tus sueños, tpu y yo llevamos nada de ser pareja y pues...

-Mira Kei, te voy a confesar algo que sinceramente me da miedo –le dice Kuroo.

-Entiendo –contesta Kei que le presta toda su atención mientra se baja de él y se sienta en el pasto.

-Sé perfectamente que llevamos poco tiempo de pareja pero sinceramente me he sentido tan bien y tan acoplado contigo que no quiero a nadie más –confiesa Kuroo muy sonrojado- solo que tengo miedo de que tú también me dejes.

-Kuroo, estate tranquilo –le dice Kei- no importa lo que pase, siento lo mismo que tú, por eso no pienso dejarte, aunque también tengo miedo y si quieres puedo contarte.

-En otra ocasión será –dice Kuroo que toma de las manos a Kei y lo levanta, cargándolo- vamos a la cama.

-Claro que sí -afirma Kei mientras siente como su trasero es masajeado por el alfa que entra a la casa lo más rápido posible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, sé que me tarde pero la inspiración no venía y también sé que me vana odiar por dejarlo en la mejor parte pero pues así es esto.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Ya saben que espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que deseo que se queden conmigo hasta el final.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


End file.
